Love conquers all
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Kate is shot and the results are devasting. Dont worry though, she doesn't die! - Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Tonight on TV was '50 first dates' and then it got me thinking. What would happen if one of the team members suffered from short term memory lose? Hence this is where the idea for my fic was born!! Please R&R and don't forget to enjoy it!!!

**/ /**

"Just relax the shoulders. You'll be fine" Gibbs reassured Kate looking across at her. Chewing on her lip Kate nodded, Tony bust open the door with his foot. Gibbs quietly entered the room and declared it clear before Kate and Tony followed him. Kate heard gun shots and quickly came up behind Gibbs. She saw Petty Officer Cameron in the corner with a gun to his head.

"Easy now" Kate mumbled stepping forward.

"Kate!" Tony hissed on the other side of Gibbs.

"Hand over the gun" Kate cooed.

"No! Stay away from me or I'll blow my brains out!" he shouted waving the gun around aimlessly.

"Ok, I won't come any closer" Kate replied placing down her gun.

"What are you doing?!" Tony shouted starling Petty Officer Cameron who pointed his gun at Kate.

"Kate…" Gibbs growled slowly moving towards her.

"No one move!" the Petty Officer yelled.

"I need to protect my partner" Gibbs said.

"I said no one move!" he shouted firing at Kate causing her to fall against the ground. Tony shot at the Petty Officer and Gibbs added three more rounds.

"Kate?" Gibbs cried crouching down on the floor next to Kate's body lying on the ground.

"DiNozzo, call an ambulance. And where the hell is McGee??" Gibbs shouted.

"Got it Boss" Tony replied remaining calm as he pulled out his cell.

"What happened?" McGee asked running into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing Kate lying on the floor, her head cradled in Gibbs lap. McGee snapped his head around hearing sirens.

"Boss?" McGee called out watching Gibbs carry Kate out in his arms.

"Come on McGee, I'll drive to the hospital" Tony said pushing the younger NCIS Agent out of the house.

**x-x-x**

Tony and McGee jumped out of the car and ran through the hospital doors. Looking around Tony saw Gibbs sitting down in the waiting room.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"They rushed her into surgery and said that only family was allowed beyond that point. I flashed my badge but they just kept saying if I wasn't family I have to wait out here" Gibbs explained to the others before looking back down at the floor. Tony rubbed his face and took the seat next to Gibbs.

"Don't worry Boss. She is going to be ok. She is one tough little cookie. She will be ok right boss?" Tony asked.

"I don't know DiNozzo" Gibbs mumbled. McGee looked down in his hand as he cell began to ring.

"It's Abby" he groaned. Gibbs looked up and snatched the phone from him.

"Abs" he muttered softly.

_"Is everything alright? I tried all your phones but no one was answering"_ Abby shouted.

"There's been an accident" Gibbs replied taking a deep breath.

_"Oh my god. Is Tony ok?"_ Abby shrieked.

"Abby… Kate was shot" Gibbs whispered.

_"What?!?"_ Abby shouted into the phone. Abby didn't speak for a couple of minutes,

"Are you ok?" Gibbs frowned hearing things crashing to the floor.

"Abby?!" Gibbs called into the phone.

"_I'm coming over to the hospital"_ Abby nodded.

"I don't want you driving" Gibbs ordered. 

_"I won't be. Ducky just entered my lab"_ Abby hugged up.

By the time Abby and Ducky had arrived at the hospital Gibbs had begun to pace the room. Abby walked up to Gibbs and hugged him tightly, he gave Ducky a faint smiled and quietly embraced him with Abby squashed in between them.

"Any news?" Abby asked looking at Gibbs.

"No" he answered shaking his head. Abby frowned and took the sit next to McGee.

"Gibbs?" asked a Doctor in his mid thirties.

"Yes?" Gibbs said turning around to face him. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled seeing every jump to their feet eager to hear the news about Kate.

"She is in a stable condition. We were able to remove the bullet from her left shoulder. She is resting but you can visit, if you wish" The Doctor said holding a chart board close to his chest. The team smiled towards the doctor as he led them to Kate's room. Abby quickly rushed over to Kate's side and took her hand in her own. Everyone else crowded around her bed leaving Gibbs no choice but to lean against the wall. He clutched his chest as it became painful, he felt like the walls were closing in around him. Running out of the room he left the hospital and gulped the fresh air into his lungs.

Back in the room Kate slowly opening her eyes and tried to focus at all the people staring down at her.

"Kate?" Abby called softly.

"Hi" she replied grimacing and softly rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm glad you are ok" Tony said patting her leg.

"That makes two of us" Kate chuckled.

"Where's Gibbs?" Kate asked slowly sitting up in the bed. Everyone turned around to find Gibbs not in the room.

"That is strange. He was standing there a moment ago" McGee said pointing to the wall.

"I'll find him" Ducky offered walking out of the room. Ducky searched the halls, and then he thought to check the coffee stall. But no sign of Gibbs, giving up Ducky headed outside. Ducky walked up to Gibbs sitting on the bench,

"Jethro?" Ducky asked quietly.

"Ducky?" Gibbs frowned watching him sit down.

"Kate is asking for you" he replied.

"She doesn't need me" Gibbs whispered.

"Yes she does" Ducky argued.

"No she doesn't, she has everyone else and that young doctor" Gibbs groaned.

"What has this got to do with the doctor?" Ducky frowned.

"What if she prefers someone close to her age?" Gibbs cried.

"Jethro, you aren't making any sense" Ducky chuckled.

"I love her alright" Gibbs shrugged.

"Why are you telling me? Go inside and tell Kate!" Ducky shouted.

"I can't!" Gibbs frowned.

"And why not?" Ducky insisted.

"She is younger than me and rule number 12" Gibbs defended.

"If you really love her, those things won't matter" Ducky whispered.

"You're right!" Gibbs nodded getting up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs walked back to Kate's room to find that everyone had left.

"Where is everyone?" Gibbs asked walking up to Kate lying in the bed.

"I told McGee to take Abby home and Tony said he had a date" she explained. Gibbs nodded his head and looked down at Kate resting against the pillow.

"Can I talk to you?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Sure" Kate shrugged staring into the bright blue eyes of his. _'Why do those eyes excite me?'_ Kate wondered.

"For many months I've developed feelings for you which contradict rule number 12" Gibbs said. Frowning Kate sat up,

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"I love you" he whispered leaning down to kiss her head.

"I like you to" she giggled grabbing his hands.

"You do?" Gibbs squeaked in surprise.

"Ye…" but Kate stopped and fainted against the pillows.

"Kate?" Gibbs called shaking her shoulder. Seeing no reaction he raced outside to fetch a nurse.

"Out of the way please" she ordered pushing Gibbs aside. The nurse called for more help and half a dozen more nurses rushed into the room. They began to wheel Kate out and down the hall.

"She will be fine. Probably best if you went home. You can see her tomorrow" A nurse said to Gibbs.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning" Gibbs said to Kate not sure if she could hear him or not. Slowly he turned and headed for home.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs entered the hospital room and a heavy weight was lifted from his chest seeing Kate eating her breakfast.

"Good morning Kate, how are you feeling?" Gibbs inquired his eyes full of worry.

"Gibbs can you tell me why I am in a hospital?" Kate asked sitting up. Gibbs frowned and gently placed his hand over hers, he softly rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Kate sat up straight and looked down at his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted causing Gibbs to jump back in surprise.

"I…you said…" but stopped.

"Why won't you just tell me what I am doing here. I figured out who killed Lt Davidson, it was Petty Officer Cameron!" Kate said.

"I know we got him" Gibbs said frowning deeper.

"Why are you looking at me funny!" Kate cried. Gibbs opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. HE turned around to find the doctor walking into the room.

"Good morning Kate" he greeted.

"Why does everyone know my name and I want to know what I am doing here?!" she shouted.

The doctor looked across at Gibbs who nodded outside so they could speak privately. Following the doctor Gibbs stopped and turned towards him.

"What is wrong doctor? Kate said she doesn't know why she is in the hospital and the last thing she remember is getting out of the car from our last case" Gibbs frowned.

"Jethro how is Caitlin this morning?" Ducky asked walking up to them carrying a bunch of flowers. As no one answered Ducky quickly went into the room,

"From last night's scans we found something serious which will affect Kate for the rest of her life" the doctor said.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked and glanced over his shoulder seeing Ducky appear.

"It's best if I show you" he said leading them away. They stepped into a different room where the results from the scan were pinned to the wall.

"When Kate fell this area of her head was damaged" the doctor said pointing the photo.

"So Caitlin has Anterograde Amnesia?" Ducky asked and the doctor confirmed his answer by a nod.

"In English!" Gibbs shouted.

"Kate has short term memory loss. She remembers everything before the accident but not after. Like Gibbs said, the last thing she remembers is getting out of the car" The Doctor explained clearly for Gibbs. An imagine of Kate lying helplessly in her bed appeared in his mind.

"So what you are saying is whatever happens during the day Kate will forget during the night?" Gibbs frowned trying to make it crystal clear.

"Yes" the doctor answered.

"Will she ever recover her memory?" Gibbs whispered.

"Most likely not" he shook his head.

"When can she leave the hospital?" Ducky asked

"I would leave her here for a few days so we can keep an eye on her" The doctor said. Gibbs turned for the door and headed back to Kate's room.

"Jethro, wait!" Ducky called out racing after him.

Gibbs stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around to see Ducky rushing towards him. Gibbs stared down at Ducky standing in front of him.

"You can't" he whispered.

"What?" Gibbs snapped.

"That look! You are going to tell her" Ducky frowned.

"That's wouldn't be a good idea" the doctor said appearing behind Ducky.

"I agree with the doctor. If Caitlin knows about her amnesia no one can predict how she is going to react" Ducky explained.

"She still has the right to know!" Gibbs shouted.

"How would you feel if you were in her shoes?" the doctor asked.

"I would want to know what was going on!" Gibbs argued. He looked from Ducky and the doctor and pushed past them. Gibbs stood at the doorway to Kate's room, she turned her head to look at Gibbs and smiled. Gibbs slowly walked up to her side.

"Kate there is something important I need to tell you" Gibbs whispered glancing over his shoulder seeing Ducky and the doctor arrive.

"Ok" Kate said taking a deep breath and she sat up in bed.

"Do you trust me?" he mumbled

"Um…" Kate stuttered nervously pulling on her fingers.

"Kate, this is serious!" Gibbs growled.

"I guess" she shrugged.

"Good. I'm going to look after you, I promise!" Gibbs smiled pushing the hair from her face.

"Why?" Kate asked looking into his eyes.

"The reason why you are in the hospital is because you were shot" he explained.

"Where?" Kate asked shocked.

"There" Gibbs said pointing just below her shoulder. Kate peeked under her gown and saw stitches.

"Ok" she breathed noticing Gibbs was still tense.

"Anything else you want to say?" Kate inquired.

"After you were shot, you fell to the ground hitting your head" Gibbs said.

"Where is Abby?" Kate asked looking behind Gibbs.

"Everyone came to see you yesterday" Gibbs told her.

"But… I only remember getting out of the car" she whispered as she realised something was terribly wrong.

"You have Anterograde Amnesia. That affects your short term memory" The doctor said stepping forward.

"I'd like to be alone" Kate cried staring out the window.

**x-x-x**

Just as Gibbs arrived home he felt his phone buzz. Pulling it out of his pocket caller id was blocked. Frowning he answered

"Yeah Gibbs"

_"It's Doctor Fitzgerald. I said it was a bad idea to tell Kate. She has disappeared from her room"_ the doctor explained.

"What?!" Gibbs shouted into the phone.

_"Have you any idea where she could have gone?"_ the doctor asked.

"I'll check and get back to you" Gibbs said slamming his phone shut and ran back to his car. Gibbs raced across town and ran up the building stairs to Kate's apartment. He banged on the door and waited several minutes in case she was there. _'Damn!'_ he swore slamming his hand against the door and he went back to his car. _'Where else could she have gone?'_ he thought and suddenly pulled out his phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Abs, is Kate with you?" Gibbs asked frantically.

_"No, is something wrong?" _Abby asked picking up on Gibbs panic.

"No, nothing" he lied hanging up. _'Where the hell are you Kate!!'_ he shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gibbs drove back to his house to think. He walked down into his basement and sat down on the stool hunched over the bench. _'Where could she be?' _Gibbs asked. Looking around Gibbs saw a mug and the bottle of bourbon on the bench. Pulling them closer he poured himself a drink and thought hard on where Kate could possibly be. _'Everybody goes someone special to think'_ Gibbs frowned.

"That's it!" he shouted jumping to his feet and ran to the car.

Gibbs exited the lift at work, _'Even for Saturday morning there are a lot of people at work' _he thought walking over to his desk. Gibbs pulled open the first draw of the filing cabinet behind his desk and picked up Kate's file. Sitting down in his chair he put on his glasses and rang the emergency number listed. Gibbs was about to put the receiver down when someone answered. 

_"Hello, Jane speaking"_ said the woman.

"Jane Johnson?" Gibbs asked.

_"That's me"_ she smiled.

"You are listed down as Kate's emergency contact" Gibbs confirmed.

_"Yeah, I'm her sister…wait, has something happened?"_ she asked nervously.

"I just wondered if I could have a chat to you" Gibbs asked anxiously waiting for her reply.

_"Of course. The topic is about Kate, right?"_ Jane questioned.

"Yeah" Gibbs mumbled.

_"What do you want to know?"_ Jane asked casually.

"Were you and Kate close as kids?" Gibbs inquired.

_"We grew closer together after dad died"_ Jane answered.

_'Why has Kate never told me that she doesn't have father? Then again I never really talk about my personal life'_ Gibbs mused.

_"She didn't tell you?"_ Jane whispered

"How can you tell?" Gibbs frowned.

_"You went really quiet"_ Jane chuckled.

"I don't really know a lot about Kate's past" Gibbs confessed.

_"Is this Gibbs I'm speaking to?"_

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Gibbs replied.

_"When I talk to Kate on the phone she can only ever talk about you. 'Oh Jane, I wish you could see his eyes!' 'He did the sweetest thing today, which is huge as he is normally a grumpy ex-marine!' She is forever mentioning your name"_ Jane muttered mimicking Kate's tone of voice.

"She talks about me?" Gibbs asked his voice trailing off.

_"Yeah. Though she keeps telling me about some stupid rule that stops her from being with you" _Jane said.

"Number 12?" Gibbs questioned.

_"That's it! You're not going to punish her because I told you how she feels?" _Jane asked nervously.

"No way!" Gibbs shouted.

_"Good, but know this, she is the baby of the family. Hurt her and you'll have to answer to me and my two older brothers!"_ Jane warned

"Trust me I would never do a thing like that!" Gibbs cried

_"So is there anything specific that you want to know about her childhood?" _Jane asked

"Yes, um, did she have anywhere special were she went to think?"

_"We used to live near Skyland before dad died. There was this big oak tree that we all used to climb. She might be there"_ Jane guessed.

"Thanks a lot for your help" Gibbs commented.

_"Let me know if you find her"_ Jane requested.

"Sure" Gibbs nodded hanging up. Grabbing his keys he walked back to his car and drove off.

**x-x-x**

Half an hour later Gibbs parked the car out front of the house. Gibbs smiled at the easy directions Jane had given him to guide him to the house. He crept around the back and sure enough Kate was sitting high up in the branches. Slowly and carefully Gibbs climbed the branches and settled near Kate.

"Kate" Gibbs called to get her attention; she turned her head and faintly smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me about father?" Gibbs asked softly.

"How do you know about dad? You talked to Jane didn't you! You must have, how else would you know to look here. I'm gonna kill her!" Kate screamed.

"Slow down. I'm worried about you so I rang your sister for help" Gibbs mumbled.

"You did all that just to find me?" Kate muttered.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded.

"Wow…" Kate gasped.

"Shouldn't I have done that?!" Gibbs frowned

"No, that's the sweetest thing anyone has done for me" she smiled and leaned closer to kiss his cheek. They sat in silence for a while before Kate spoke up.

"I'm scared Gibbs" Kate whispered.

"What about?" he questioned.

"The whole amnesia thing. Not being able to remember what I've done scares me the most" Kate confessed.

"Well why don't you start writing a journal? That way even if you can't remember it, you still have it written down on paper what you did" Gibbs suggested.

"What about cases, I'll be forever thinking back to our last one!" Kate cried.

"Don't worry. I'll fill you in every morning" Gibbs smiled.

"At work?" Kate asked as her heart began to beat quickly.

"I love you and I'm going to take care of you!" Gibbs vowed.

"You what?" Kate shrieked

"Love you, we discussed this last night" Gibbs said taking a deep breath.

"I'm still scared" Kate mumbled.

"But there is no need to be afraid. You got me" Gibbs smiled slipping his fingers in between hers.

"Come on I'll take you home" Gibbs whispered.

"I don't want to go home" Kate replied shaking her head.

"Ok I'll take you back to my place" Gibbs shrugged.

"Alright" Kate nodded getting down. They walked back to Gibbs' car hand in hand.

Half way there Gibbs parked on the side of the road.

"Will you be alright here?" he asked looking across at her.

"Yeah. What are you buying?" Kate questioned looking at the rows of shops.

"Something for you!" he grinned getting out of the car and disappeared into a shop. He returned minutes later carrying a plastic bag which he put on the back seat and continued to drive back to his house. Gibbs parked the car on the drive way and walked around to hold the door open for Kate.

"Thanks" she mumbled heading for the front door. Gibbs quickly grabbed the bag out of the back and rushed up to the front door to let Kate in. Gibbs led Kate into the dining area and sat her down in a chair. Pulling out the book from the bag

"I bought you your journal" he smiled handing it over. Kate was shocked as she flipped through all the 200 pages. She quickly grabbed a pen from the table and began to write. Gibbs walked to the back of the chair and dug his thumbs into her back.

Gibbs peered over Kate's head and saw she was coming to an end of the entry. He walked around to her side and squatted down in front of her.

"I love you with everything I have and I am always going to keep you safe" Kate tried to smile at Gibbs comment but failed. He took her hands into his.

"I am going to say every day I love you because I truly mean it. The only way I can look after you and help you to lead a normal life is if you move in with me" Gibbs offered.

"Hang on, are you asking me to come live with you?" Kate squeaked.

"Yes, what do you say?" Gibbs questioned waiting for her answered.

"Wow…" Kate gasped leaving her speechless. She got down on her knees and hugged him tightly.

"Yes please" she whispered into his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Kate rolled over onto her back and slowly opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. She lay very still hearing someone snoring lightly next to her. Slowly Kate crooked her head to the side and saw Gibbs sleeping next to her. Kate jumped off the bed and looked down at the flimsy excuse for pyjamas, one of his old t-shirt she guessed. _'I don't understand why I am in the same bed with him?'_ Kate asked as her heart began to race.

"You're up" Gibbs mumbled sitting up and leaned against the wall. Kate turned her back towards him with a small squeak of embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs frowned.

"You're not wearing a shirt" she whispered. Gibbs looked down at his bare chest and quickly grabbed an old shirt from the ground. He walked over to Kate and stood in front of her.

"Now what?" he groaned seeing the expression of shock on her face.

"What am I doing here?" she questioned.

"Read this…" Gibbs paused grabbing a black leather book from the bedside table and handed it to her.

"I'll go make some breakfast" he whispered leaving the room. Staring down at the book in her hand Kate sat down on the bed and opened the first page to find her hand writing on the page.

_26__th__ April_

_Yesterday while trying to catch Petty Officer Cameron I was shot in the shoulder and rushed to hospital. I was then tested positive for __anterograde amnesia, short term memory loss in other words. _

_Gibbs suggested that I write a journal so I don't forget what happens each day even though I will. I'm still scared about the future, but knowing Gibbs will be there for me makes me feel a little easier. At the moment Gibbs is giving me a back massage and whispering into my ear 'I love you'. *smiley face* I guess that is why he wants to take care of me. He keeps on telling me he is going to say those three little words every day for the rest of his life. I just have wait and see if he keeps his promise. Something else that is troubling my mind is how the others are going to react when we tell them, in particular Abby. Ether is she going to be so upset and help me through it or she'll completely crumble knowing my amnesia can never be cured. _

Kate closed the book and wondered out onto the landing and down the stairs.

"Coffee?" Gibbs asked from the table.

"No thanks" Kate whispered shaking her head.

"Is everything ok?" Gibbs asked instantly growing worried.

"I'm fine, just finished reading the first entry" she said sliding into a chair and rubbed her face.

"Oh Kate…" Gibbs choked moving to her side. He wrapped his arms around her and leant clsoe to her ear.

"I love you" he whispered. Smiling Kate turned her head and around meet his lips in a passionate kiss. Gibbs broke off the kiss hearing his phone ring.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he answered.  
"Abs calm down. Kate is with me" Gibbs paused listening to Abby rambling on.  
"Slow down! Just bring them over" Gibbs shook his head and hung up the phone.

"Abby?" Kate asked looking up at Gibbs walking back to her.

"Yeah. She was freaking out because you weren't in the hospital. She is coming around with DiNozzo and McGee" Gibbs confirmed. Kate stood up and headed for the sitars.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs called out

"To get changed. Mind if I borrow some of your clothes?" she asked half way up the stairs.

"You don't have to. Last night when you were asleep I went over to your apartment and grabbed some for you" he smiled

"Awww, that was so sweet!" Kate smiled before continuing upstairs to the room.

Fifteen minutes later the door bell rang and Gibbs walked over to open the door.

"Come in" he said stepping aside.

"Where's Kate?" Abby asked looking around the familiar house.

"I'm here" Kate answered walking down the stairs.

"How are you?" Abby asked rushing forward.

"Alright, my shoulder hurts a little" Kate said hugging Abby back.

"Kate?" Gibbs asked softly putting his hand on her shoulder.

"From the stitches" she smiled seeing Gibbs worried face. Everyone walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kate slowly moved her hand and held onto Gibbs'.

"Is there something else you want to tell us?" Abby asked sensing there Kate needed to explain something else.

"While I was in hospital the doctors also discovered I have anterograde amnesia" Kate muttered.

"What's that?" Tony frowned.

"Short term memory loss" McGee whispered sitting the arm chair opposite Tony.

"Oh Kate" Abby cried flinging herself on Kate.

"So what happens?" Abby asked sitting back.

"Each morning I wake up and think it's the 25th. So tomorrow I am going to have no memory that you guys came over today" Kate shrugged.

"Doesn't that frighten you?" McGee asked.

"It does, but I'm moving in with Gibbs and I know he is going to look after me" she smiled towards him.

"Then how do you know what has happened?" Tony asked speaking for the first time.

"I write them down" Kate answered.

"Who thought of that?" Abby asked

"Gibbs did!" she grinned.

"Just on lose pieces of paper?" Abby inquired.

"No. Haha why don't I show you?" Kate asked getting to her feet. Just as they began walking up the stairs she heard Gibbs asking if anyone wanted a beer.

Kate pushed back the bedroom door and walked in. Sitting on the bed Kate leaned over and grabbed the journal. She handed it over to Abby who flicked through the pages.

"You've only written in it once" she commented.

"I'll be back in a minute" Kate mumbled getting up.

"Where are you going?" she asked watching Kate walk away.

"To the bathroom" she replied. Abby made sure Kate was out of the room before she grabbed the pen lying on the bedside table. She quickly wrote a note in the journal then put the ribbon on the next clean page. She quickly put down the pen as Kate came back into the room.

"What did you do?" Kate frowned looking at Abby's innocent face.

"Nothing" she lied.

"Did you…?" Abby paused changing the subject.

"What?" Kate asked

"Ya know" Abby said nodding to the bed.

"Abby!" Kate growled.

"Oh I'm sorry" Abby apologised momentarily forgetting about Kate's condition.

"You'll have to ask Gibbs that" Kate giggled. Kate looked across at Abby who was bursting with question.

"Ask away" she smiled.

"Huh?" Abby muttered.

"You want to ask me something?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Its fine" Abby shook her head.

"Really Abby, I don't mind" Kate insisted.

"Alright. Do you remember being a NCIS Special Agent?" she asked

"Yes I do. I remember everything before being in hospital. Like you still owe me money, and all our sleepovers, being handpicked for President Protection and all my childhood memories" Kate chuckled.

"I swear I paid you back!" Abby argued.

"Ok, why don't we go see how the boys are doing?" Kate asked getting to her feet.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Argh, I'm starting to run out of ideas… so I'm just gonna skip half on Sunday!!

**Chapter 5**

The conversation stopped as Kate and Abby entered the room.

"You guys don't have to stop talking because I entered" Kate said knowing that they were talking about her.

"Gibbs?" McGee asked.

"No I won't. I'll tell her the truth every day. It's just wrong to pretend otherwise" Gibbs answered his question.

"Who are you telling the truth to?" Kate asked interested.

"You!" he smiled moving up so she could sit next to him.

"Is anyone hungry?" Kate inquired as she sat down and leaned against Gibbs.

"I'm all good" Tony said sitting up straight in the arm chair.

"I should really be going" McGee said glancing down at his watch.

"Same here" Tony said getting to his feet.

"I guess that means I have to go" Abby groaned slowly standing up.

"Why?" Kate frowned pulling on her arm.

"I drove them over" she explained.

"OK. I'll see you at work tomorrow" Kate said getting up to hug Abby.

"Don't remind me. I wish it was the weekend all the time!" Abby teased sticking her tongue out at Gibbs.

**x-x-x**

On Monday morning Kate opened her eyes and sat up in bed. Looking around she found herself in an empty bed. Stretching her back she then got up and headed out of the room. Kate found herself in a hallway leading to a staircase. She went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Suddenly Kate stopped dead in her track realising this wasn't her apartment; cautiously she looked around but did not recognise the house she was in. Shrugging her shoulders she turned to the fridge and opened the door. Looking up she saw a note on the freezer.

"I have to attend a meeting early this morning so you'll have to drive yourself to work. I'll see you later. Gibbs xxx" Kate read aloud.

"So it's Gibbs house, but what am I doing here?" Kate thought. She decided to ask him later and went back upstairs to get ready for work.

At work Kate exited the lift and walked over to her desk. She dumped her bag on the floor and sat down. Looking across she found Gibbs desk empty. _'He still must be in the meeting'_ she told herself.

"What's the date today?" McGee asked looking up from his computer.

"The 25th" Kate answered

"The 27th actually" Tony corrected getting to his feet.

"So with your illness can you remember your name?" Tony joked standing in front of her desk.

"You shouldn't be teasing Kate like this" McGee said looking up at Kate and Tony talking.

"Shut it Probie! All that time of Kate bugging me, finally the tables have turned!" Tony grinned.

"What illness?" Kate frowned jumping to her feet and looked from Tony to McGee.

"I don't think she knows this morning" McGee said glancing over at Tony.

"I thought you have your little diary to read to make you remember" Tony questioned.

"What diary?" Kate asked again frowner even deeper. McGee got up from his desk and walked over,

"You have anterograde amnesia, meaning short term memory loss" McGee explained.

"What?" Kate shrieked sinking down into her chair.

"You were shot and hit your head on the ground" McGee whispered moving closer to her.

"Enough with the emotional crap. You still haven't answered my question!" Tony shouted.

"It's Kate!" she shouted angrily.

"Fine another question, what you had for breakfast yesterday?" Tony asked with a wide grin on his face. Kate stared at him blankly,

"Ya know, I would stop this teasing now if you want to live!" Kate snapped.

"Why, what are you going to do to me?" Tony asked pretending to be scared.

"Not me. Don't forget I have one Leroy Jethro Gibbs on my side" Kate beamed not sure if it was true or not.

"I'm not scared of him. So what did you have for breakfast yesterday?" Tony asked again looking at Kate.

"Tony, I really wouldn't do that!" McGee warned.

"Relax Probie, Kate won't remember this conversation tomorrow" Tony chuckled.

"Kate might not be able to remember but I will!" Gibbs growled behind Tony. Tony slowly turned his head around then scrambled over to his desk and began typing away on his computer.

"How are you this morning?" Gibbs asked walking over to Kate.

"Not so good" she admitted.

"Come here" Gibbs said pulling her over to the window.

"What's up?" he whispered.

"I have short term memory loss" she hissed.

"Oh Kate, I didn't get a chance to explain this morning because I was out" Gibbs frowned.

"What was I doing in your house anyway?" Kate asked

"You live there" Gibbs said

"I do?!" Kate mumbled.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded.

"What else have you been doing to me?" Kate questioned

"What?" Gibbs shouted

"Well how can I be sure you aren't taking advantage of my situation?" Kate snapped.

"I wouldn't!" Gibbs yelled.

"But how do I know I can trust your word!?" Kate asked. She stared at a stunned Gibbs, groaning Kate turned and head for the lift.

"Kate?" he called out but she didn't stop.

Kate stepped into the lift and hid at the back of the crowd. Slowly they all the people got out at different levels leaving Kate and Ducky in the lift alone.

"Ah, Caitlin how are you feeling today?" Ducky asked noticing Kate standing at the back of the lift.

"Caitlin?" Ducky asked again noticing her red puffy eyes.

"Is everything alright?" he whispered softly walking over.

"How can I be sure?" she asked.

"Of what my dear?"

"Everything!" Kate groaned leaning against the wall. The lift came to a stop and Ducky held the door open for Kate. She stepped out of the lift and into autopsy.

"Hmm, Gerald mustn't be in yet" Ducky mumbled to himself as he put his coat away.

"Ducky" Kate called out.

"Yes my dear" he answered turning around.

"You know Gibbs pretty well right?" she asked

"Indeed. We've been friends for a long time" Ducky smiled.

"Tell me about him" Kate said

"What do you mean?" Ducky asked frowning slightly.

"He said I'm living with him. How can I be living with my boss?" Kate shrieked.

"He cares for you a lot and just wants you to be happy" Ducky whispered

"Cares for me?" Kate frowned not understanding.

"Hmmm…" Ducky moaned

"He loves you" Ducky said again.

"But… He's a grumpy old marine. He yells at Tony all the time and frightens poor McGee. How can he love me?" Kate yelled. Ducky chuckled at the description of Gibbs and opened his mouth to say something when Abby walked through the door.

"Duck-man! I've got the DNA results for one of your meat puzzles" Abby said handing over the piece of paper to Ducky.

"Do you know what is up with Gibbs?" Abby asked looking around to find Kate standing behind Ducky.

"No" Ducky said shaking his head. Abby shrugged and left autopsy. Ducky turned around only to find that Kate had gone.

"Kate?" he called and she jumped up from behind a table.

"I've got to get back to work. Great talking to you" she mumbled heading for the door.

For the rest of the day Kate avoided Gibbs in the office. When it was finally time to go home Kate rushed out of the building and into her car. Speeding off she drove backs to Gibbs house. Once Kate arrived at his house she ran upstairs to the bedroom and grabbed her bag from the floor and began packing her things. Gibbs arrived at the door moments later and asked

"What are you doing?" he frowned.

"Going home" she explained.

"Well don't forget this" Gibbs mumbled picking up the journal from the bedside table and disappeared downstairs. Packing the piece of clothing Kate grabbed the bag and rushed downstairs to her car and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kate stood in front of her door and unlocked it. She dumped her bag down on the floor and pulled out the journal. Kate flopped down onto the couch in the living room and opened the journal to the last entry.

_26__th_

_Abby brought the team over to Gibbs' house because they were worried about me. I explained about my condition. I had thought Abby would have reacted differently, but Abby was so understood. I thought she would have broken down in tears or something. _

_After everyone had left Gibbs dragged me back to the couch and sat me down. He knelt down in front of me and for a split second I thought he was about to purpose but then he took out a card board box from behind his back. He gave it to me saying I deserve it for being so brave. I lifted the lid off to find a stunning gold necklace with a heart pendant at the bottom. He then leant in close to kiss me and whispered those three little words. I'll write again soon, Gibbs is calling that dinner is ready and on the table. _

With shaky hands Kate lightly felt her neck and gasped realising a necklace hung there. Glancing down she saw the gold heart pendant. _'Oh my god. He was telling the truth' _Kate thought staring down at the page in front of her. Knowing there was nothing she could do in the meantime, Kate picked up a pen lying on the coffee table and turned to a clean page and began to write of the day's events. Tony's teasing with McGee defending her and Gibbs coming to the rescue. How she got into a fight with Gibbs. Talking the situation over with Ducky and Abby's untimely interruption.

Leaning against the back of the couch Kate wondered how many pages she had written in. Glancing across at the journal Kate flicked through the pages and stopped seeing handwriting which was not her own.

"Abby wrote in it?" Kate asked surprised.

_26__th_

_I know your amnesia will affect you for the rest of your life and I just want to make one thing clear from the very beginning. I am going to be here for you through thick and thin, for better or worse!_

Kate took a deep breath and re-read the first line. She wiped the tears away knowing Abby meant every word she wrote.

_The picture below pretty much sums up our friendship. I still remember the first case you work for NCIS. You couldn't believe I was a forensic scientist. Ha, I soon proved you wrong! We developed a special bond in just a few moments and no matter what life throws our way, that bond has held on strong. I'm not sure what sort of relationship you are having with Gibbs but I've seen the way he acts and looks at you. Definitely a keeper!! Here you come I'll talk to you later. _

Kate smiled at the photo. She wore a white lab coat over her grey suit and Abby pressing her cheek up against her own to fit into the photo. Still smiling to herself Kate pulled out her phone and dialled Abby.

_"Hello?" _she answered.

"I think I've done something incredibly stupid" Kate sobbed.

_"I'll be right over"_ Abby said hanging up. Kate curled up on the couch and closed her eyes waiting for Abby.

Kate jolted upright hearing someone hammering on her front door. Getting to her feet Kate opened the door for Abby.

"Come in" she mumbled stepping aside.

"So what have you done?" Abby asked looking around her apartment.

"Screwed up my chances with Gibbs" Kate shrugged heading over to the couch.

"No you haven't" Abby said sitting down next to Kate.

"He understands about your condition. Maybe he should have left you a little note or something explaining" Abby explained.

"He did leave me a note saying where he was but nothing about me" Kate mumbled.

"Don't you have your journal?" Abby asked seeing it lying on the coffee table.

"Yeah" Kate nodded.

"Maybe you should get up a little earlier than you normally do and take the time to read it from cover to cover" Abby suggested picking up the book and turned to the first page.

"See, it says explains it right here about your short term memory loss" Abby said also grabbing the pen from the table and scribbled down a little note.

"Thanks for the little entry you wrote" Kate whispered leaning against her shoulder.

"No problem and I meant every word" Abby smiled

"I know" Kate replied closing her eyes.

"Do you have your laptop at home?" Abby asked softly stroking Kate's hair.

"Yeah" Kate answered getting to her feet.

"Also bring your PDA" Abby called after her.

"Why?" Kate asked turning around.

"Just do it!" Abby growled.

Five minutes later Kate came back carrying her laptop in her arm and her PDA in her pocket. Sitting down her handed over her laptop to Abby.

"What are you going to do?" she inquired.

"I am going to cheer you up by creating an email account for you" she replied turning on the laptop.

"But I already have a work address" Kate frowned.

"I know but this one is more personal, for friends and stuff. Haha I'm even showing Gibbs how to use a computer so he can email you" Abby grinned. Kate giggled at the thought of Gibbs using a computer.

"Do I get to decide on the address name?" Kate asking pulling her laptop towards her.

"Nope. I do" Abby beamed shooing Kate's hands away.

"Hang on, but how am I going to remember the password?" Kate frowned.

"Easy. I'll create a note on your PDA with passwords and stuff. I'm also going to set up IM on your PDA for my computer at home" Abby said looking across at Kate. Grinning madly to herself, Abby typed in the account name. Abby put her hand over the account name she picked and turned her head to the side.

"Put in your password" she instructed.

"Done" Kate said tugging Abby's sleeve. Abby turned back to the screen and the first thing she did was some people in the contact list. Once she was done Abby leaned across Kate and pulled the PDA from her pocket. Sitting back Abby navigated through the PDA to the notes.

"Type in your password" Abby said handing over the PDA

"Also create a different password" Abby instructed showing Kate how to move the cursor down the page. Kate handed back her PDA and Abby quickly formatted the note to enter her email address and then installed the IM program onto hr PDA and set that up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kate looked over the couch hearing someone knocking on her door. She got up to answer it.

"Gibbs?" Kate whispered standing aside to allow him inside.

"I'm not here to stay I just wanted to come and apologise" he said rearranging the kitten in his arms.

"I don't know what I did to upset you but I want apologise for it" Gibbs smiled.

"Who is it?" Abby called from the couch.

"I don't want to bother you any longer than I already have so here…" Gibbs said handing over the kitten.

"I got you a present to try and persuade you to come back home with me" Gibbs said watching Kate pat his little head. Gibbs smiled faintly then turned around on his heels and left. Kate closed the door and walked back over to the couch.

"So who was it?" Abby asked again watching Kate sit down next to her.

"Gibbs" Kate replied a little dazed at the situation.

"Who is that?" Abby asked pointing to the kitten.

"A present from Gibbs" she answered looking down at the kitten walking around her lap.

"What are you going to call him?" Abby questioned holding out her hand to pat its head.

"Not sure" she shrugged watching the kitchen.

"How about King?" Abby giggled seeing the kitten prance around. Kate leaned back against the couch and nodded her head. King walked back over to Kate and sat on her lap with his paws on her stomach. Leaning up he began to softly lick her arm.

"What does it feel like?" Abby asked watching King.

"Rough tickling" Kate giggled picking up the kitten and plonked him down in Abby's lap. King looked back at Kate then up at Abby. He trotted back over to Kate, sat on her stomach and licked her arm again.

"He must think you need the cleaning" Abby giggled watching the kitten. Kate picked up her journal lying on the couch and re-read some of her entries. Closing her journal, she tucked it under one arm and King under the other.

"Where are you going?" Abby yelled.

"I need to see Gibbs. Lock the door when you leave" Kate asked closing the door behind her.

Twenty minutes later Kate stood in front of Gibbs door waiting for him to answer. He swung it open and was surprised to see Kate there.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly. Gibbs didn't say anything just stepped to one side allowing Kate to pass. Kate put King down on the floor hearing Gibbs shut the door.

"I read the entries in my diary and I know now that you wouldn't take advantage of me. So I guess I'm here to apologise" Kate said biting on her lip as Gibbs stood in front of her.

"You are forgiven" he smiled pushing the hair from her face.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked softly seeing Kate's eyes close.

"I'm just really tired from today" she yawned.

"Go have a sleep" Gibbs said nodding his head upstairs.

"You won't leave will you?" Kate asked

"Never! I'll be down in the basement" Gibbs answered.

**x-x-x**

Several hours later Gibbs poked his head around the bedroom door. Quietly walking over he sat down on the bed seeing Kate sleeping peacefully.

"Huh?" she mumbled opening her eyes.

"Go back to sleep" Gibbs said watching her sit up.

"If I continue to sleep now, I won't get any sleep tonight" Kate explained looking around the room.

"Where's King?" Kate asked rubbing her eyes.

"Tackling the stairs" Gibbs chuckled.

"What?!?" Kate shrieked jumping to her feet.

"Relax!" Gibbs said pulling her back down on the bed.

"He is getting used to going up down the stairs. After all this is new house, isn't it?" Gibbs asked frown slightly.

"Of course!" Kate smiled leaning in clsoe to kiss him.

"So buying a kitten work eh?" Gibbs smiled leaning back. "

Yep!" Kate beamed

"Does he have a name?" Gibbs asked.

"King" Kate replied getting to her feet.

"I have some toys for him downstairs" Gibbs said guessing that is what Kate was about to ask.

"You must be a mind reader!" she giggled grabbing his hand.

"I do what I can" Gibbs shrugged.

"What am I thinking now?" Kate asked once they got down the stairs.

"That you want to kiss me" he smiled mischievously pulling her closer.

"To right!" she giggled pressing her lips against his. Gibbs picked up a bag full of kitten toys and headed down to the basement. Kate called out to King who came plonking out of the kitchen and sat at her feet.

"You're better than a dog!" she cried picking him up in her arms and carried him down to the basement. Gibbs was sanding back his boat and Kate placed King down on the floor and picked out a toy. Kate held it teasingly above his head out of reach.

"So why did you pick the name King?" Gibbs asked over his shoulder.

"I didn't, Abby did. You should have seen the way he was walking around. His head held high with his tail in the air. Acting like he ruled the world!" Kate giggled remembering back earlier that afternoon when she first saw her kitten.

"To tell you the truth, I'm getting a bit hungry" Kate said hours later. Gibbs stretchered his back and looked at Kate sitting on the floor with King sleeping in her lap.

"I'll go make us something light to eat" Gibbs said putting down his tool and headed upstairs. Kate quickly followed with King in her arms.

The next morning Kate rolled over to find Gibbs staring down at her.

"You know you look like an angel when you sleep" he whispered.

"What am I doing here?!" Kate yelled jumping out of bed and quickly pulled the sheets around her to cover her bare skin.

"Read this" Gibbs said handing over the leather bound journal

"I'll be downstairs making coffee" he yawned heading out of the room. Kate quickly read the first entry then flicked to the last thing she wrote.

_27__th_

_Today I had a fight with Gibbs, but then he did the sweetest thing ever! He came around to my apartment to apologise. And this is from a man who doesn't believe in apologises but there he was standing at my door with King in his arms. After lots of thinking I headed back over to his house to let him know he was forgiven. _

_We made sweet passionate love tonight. Well it still is tonight, 11:47pm, to be precise. But I need to write this down before I forget. Every day I keep getting the same feeling… it must be love; I can't explain it in any other way. Wow, who would have thought I would fall in love with my grumpy, old ex-marine plus three ex-wives boss? But that doesn't matter one bit, I am completely and utterly in love with him! Now I just have to decide the right moment to tell him…_

Kate placed the journal back down on the bedside table and looked over her shoulder back at the bed. _'How many times has Gibbs woken up next to me knowing that I won't remember? He must love me back'_ Kate thought. Standing up she picked up an old t-shirt from the floor and walked down the stairs.

"What would you like for breakfast?" he asked

"I'm not that hungry" Kate confessed.

"Ok then" Gibbs nodded taking a sip of his coffee.

"You'll have to drive the car into work. There are a few things I need to sort out here before heading into work" Gibbs said taking another sip of his coffee.

"I'll see you at work then" Kate smiled heading back upstairs to get ready.

"I love you!" Gibbs called out seeing Kate half way up. She paused for a second before continuing up the stairs smiling to herself.

**A/N: **Hold onto your hats… The next chapter is going to be tense!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

In bullpen McGee and Tony where quietly talking with each other waiting for the rest of the team to arrive.

"Aren't you in enough trouble with Gibbs already?!" McGee inquired.

"But he won't know" Tony pointed out.

"He will once he finds out you kissed Kate" McGee argued.

"Who said anything about kissing? I'm just going to joke around with her" Tony frowned

"Who are you teasing now?" Abby asked creeping up behind Tony.

"Going to play a little trick on Kate" he grinned.

"That's just evil!" McGee shouted.

"Where are you going Abby?" Tony asked blocking the entrance.

"Back to my lab, I want nothing to do with this" Abby said pushing him aside and walked over to the lift. Stepping inside Abby saw Kate standing to the side of the lift.

"Wait" she mumbled pushing Kate back before she could leave.

"Tony is going to play a trick on you" Abby warned.

"Like what? Put glue on my keyboard?" Kate suggested.

"No. He thinks that you won't remember yesterday or that you are with Gibbs, so he will try to convince you are with him" Abby explained.

"I read my journal. I remember, well sort of, ha only from what I written" Kate giggled then her face spilt into a wide grin.

"Why are you happy?" Abby frowned.

"This is the perfect payback!" she laughed.

"So you are actually playing the trick on Tony?" Abby asked realising what Kate was about to do.

"Yep" she nodded.

"I gotta see this! Wait… where is Gibbs?" Abby asked noticing he wasn't in the lift.

"He's coming in later" she shrugged pressing the button for the squad room level.

A few moments later the lift reached back up to the level, both Abby and Kate walked out.

"Where is Gibbs?" Kate asked strolling over to her desk.

"Out, I think" Tony muttered watching Kate closely.

"You better ring him. Petty Officer Cameron is the killer" Kate ordered sitting down.

"Why is everyone looking at me funny?" Kate questioned looking around the team.

"What did you tell her?" Toy shouted moving over to Abby.

"Nothing! Just that her man was waiting in the squad room" Abby cried.

"Excellent!" Tony mumbled under his breath.

"Come here Kate" Tony ordered.

"Why?" Kate asked looking up from her computer.

"I am not allowed to say good morning to my girl?" Tony questioned.

"Your girl?" Kate repeated.

"Yeah" Tony nodded throwing a quick glance to McGee.

"We are dating each other" he whispered stepping closer to Kate's desk.

"Well in that case" Kate mumbled getting up to hug Tony.

"Tonight, I thought you could come over" Tony suggested taking her hands in his.

"And do what?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I will cook dinner for you, watch an old movie whilst drinking a glass of wine" Tony shrugged.

"Sounds nice" Kate smiled.

"Kiss me" Tony muttered. Kate leaned in close to Tony' lips, at the last second she changed direction and whispered into his ear.

"You wish" Grinning she stepped back and watched Tony's puzzled face.

"You idiot! I know I'm with Gibbs" Kate explained quietly. Tony looked behind Kate and his face fell even further.

"Kate?" Gibbs called from the entrance. Turning around Kate stopped dead in her tracks seeing her mother and sister next to Gibbs.

"Mum?" she questioned her brows knitting together.

"Caitlin, is everything alright?" her mother asked.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked staring at her mother.

"A couple of days ago I called and you were driving and said you would call me back the next day. Then we got worried when you didn't show up for Jake's birthday party, even though you promised Jane you would be there" she explained.

"Kate?" Jane called softly walking forward.

"Days ago Gibbs called me asking me all these questions about you. He said you had disappeared and he promised that he would call when he found you. But he never called. I haven't heard from you in ages, what's going on??" she asked concern clearly showing in her voice. _'I had hoped this wouldn't happen so soon. I can handle a normal life and I certainly don't need my family fretting over me just because I can't remember!'_ Kate thought chewing on her lip.

"Caitlin?" her mother asked placing a hand on her arm.

"I have anterograde amnesia" Kate explained.

"Which is?" her mother said.

"Short term memory loss" Kate whispered.

"Oh Caitlin" her mother cried rushing forward and hugged her tightly.

"I'm taking you home right now. Get you into bed and make a bowl of nice hot soup" her mother said grabbing her wrist.

"I can't. I have to work" Kate frowned releasing herself from her mother grip.

"Tonight I'll come pick you up after work"

"I can look after myself" Kate protested.

"Prove it to me?" her mother demanded.

"I remember where I live, where I work, how old I am, how to iron clothes and the man I love!" Kate yelled.

"How do you know all these if you have short term memory loss?" her mother asked.

"I write it down" Kate explained.

"So really you can't remember. You only know these things because you have written them down!" her mother shrieked.

"I knew you would react like this. That is the reason why I didn't tell you because it really isn't a big deal!" Kate yelled looking over her mother's shoulder at Gibbs standing there quietly.

"Gibbs?" Kate whispered seeing his shocked face. _'Oh my god… He saw me with Tony'_ Kate thought beginning to panic.

"I got worried for nothing" he hissed.

"What?" Kate frowned stepping forward.

"Yesterday I was worrying myself sick thinking it was over just because of a stupid fight. And now I find you fooling around with DiNozzo!" he shouted.

"It wasn't like that" Kate shouted back.

"What was it like? Sleep with an old guy then in the morning dump him for a newer younger model?" Gibbs snapped.

"Can we not talk about this now, please?" Kate begged.

"It's now or never!" Gibbs growled. Kate's jaw dropped open and she looked from her family to Gibbs. Grumbling to himself he turned for the lift.

"Where you going boss?" Tony called out.

"Coffee" he replied pushing the button. Kate's mother stood in front of Kate.

"What are you doing mum?" she yelled.

"You have to pick Caitlin. Its that man or your family?" she said staring at Kate. Kate was stunned by what the mother just said; pushing past her Kate ran over to the lift but was too late. Turning around she ran down the stairs to the ground level. Walking out onto the street, Kate looked both ways wondering which on led to the coffee shop. _'Oh god. I don't know the way!!'_ she panicked.

"Excuse me" Kate said to a random person walking by.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Can you please tell me where the closets coffee shop is?" Kate pleaded.

"Down the road, turns left and keep following that path. You can't miss it, the shop has a big sign out front" she explained giving directions.

"Thank you!" Kate smiled running off.

**A/N: **Wow… I never imagined the chapter would turn out like that. :s my fingers have a mind of their own!!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay, I've just been busy with work. I think Kate and Gibbs are teasing me with their playing of hide and seek… Towards the end of the chapter, I'm trying something different and having it from Gibbs perspective.

**Chapter 9**

Kate skidded to a halt outside the coffee shop. She stood out on the footpath waiting for Gibbs. The door slid open and Gibbs stepped outside. Seeing Kate he walked past ignoring her standing there waiting for him.

"Can I at least explain what happened back in the squad room?" she begged following.

"Leave me alone!" he growled.

"Please" she shouted grabbing his arm and pulled him back.

"Get off me!" Gibbs yelled.

"Bloody hell Gibbs, just let me explain!" Kate screamed.

"Fine, you got a minute" Gibbs whispered.

"It was just a joke. Tony was playing a trick on me because he thought I wouldn't remember about yesterday. But really I was playing the trick on him for what he did to me yesterday" Kate said.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth and not lying about it?" Gibbs questioned.

"Because I love you!" Kate said kissing his lips but Gibbs pushed her away.

"I don't believe you" Gibbs frowned.

"What?" Kate shrieked.

"Come by the house later to pick up King and take him home" Gibbs ordered.

"He is home" Kate mumbled.

"Back to your apartment" Gibbs corrected.

"You are kicking me out?" Kate asked.

"How can I trust you after what happened?" Gibbs cried.

"It was nothing. It was just a joke!" Kate yelled.

"Whatever" Gibbs muttered walking away.

"Son of a bitch!" Kate mumbled under her breath. Turning around Kate decided to take the long path back to the office.

When she arrived back at work, Kate went straight up to her desk.

"So Katie… where'd ya go?" Tony asked moving across the room.

"Fuck off Tony. This is all your fault!" Kate shouted grabbing her bag and left again. Kate drove over to Gibbs' house, letting herself in. Kat quickly searched the place for King. Picking him up in her arms she then placed her key on the bench and shut the door behind her. Arriving at her own apartment, Kate put King down on the floor and slammed the door shut. Walking over to the couch she sat down and pulled out the journal from her bag. Flicking through the pages she stopped seeing Abby's little note.

"Don't worry I won't let you forget. Plus you have a sexy guy and an uber cool best friend!!" Kate read aloud. Frowning she picked up a pen and scribbled out with words sexy guy.

"Not anymore" she mumbled tossing it onto the coffee table.

Looking over the back of the couch Kate heard someone knocking on her door. Scrambling to her feet she thought it might be Gibbs come to apologise and say what a big idiot he has been.

"Gibbs?" she called swinging the door wide open to only find her sister standing on the other side.

"Auntie Kate!" Jake cried running into her apartment.

"Hey" Kate giggled stepping aside. Kate moved across to the couch and sat down. Her sister quickly appeared next to her.

"Jake, why don't you go play with King, I want to talk with your mummy" Kate suggested looking at her nephew. He nodded his head and went off in search of the kitten.

"Is everything alright?" Jane asked looking at Kate.

"No it's not!" she shouted.

"Just asking" Jane said backing away.

"I'm sorry" Kate sighed looking down at the ground.

"What happened after you rushed out?" Jane asked softly.

"Mum isn't to mad at me, is she?" Kate asked suddenly looking up at her sister.

"She'll get over it. I'm more worried about you" Jane smiled. Kate nodded her head then quickly told her sister what happened outside the coffee shop.

"Maybe he didn't mean it" Jane shrugged.

"He meant it. We've spilt up" Kate sobbed.

"It'll blow over in a few days. Just don't do anything stupid in the meantime" Jane ordered. Kate nodded agreeing with her sister and turned her head as Jake ran into the room.

"Mummy, can we get a kitten?" he begged.

**x-x-x**

Weeks flew by and with everyday Gibbs and Kate had little or no contact with each other. Gibbs had begun to notice that Kate was flirting more with Tony these days.

"Tony, can you help me?" Kate asked holding out a jar. Tony shrugged and walked over. With one twist he pooped the lid off. _'I guess I was right all along!'_ Gibbs grumbled getting to his feet.

"Where ya going boss?" only asked straightening up.

"Need a re-fill" He said shaking the coffee cup.

Arriving at the coffee shop Gibbs waited in the queue until it was his turn.

"What would you like?" the cashier asked.

"Coffee" Gibbs growled.

"What type of coffee sir?" he asked.

"I don't care. Just coffee!" Gibbs yelled.

"Alright. Coffee coming right up" The person said hurrying away. The person came with a cup of coffee in his hand and placed it down on the bench and said the cost. Gibbs handed over the money and waited for his changed. While he waited he looked around the sho and saw Abby sitting down in the corner scanning everyone who walked past. Smiling to himself he grabbed his change and walked over.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked sitting down.

"Who are you looking for?" Gibb asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Oh, just this guy. But he's a no show" Abby shrugged.

"Gibbs" Abby whispered.

"Yeah?" he answered placing down his cup.

"Can talk to you about Kate?" Abby asked.

"I guess so" he shrugged taking another sip of coffee.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Ever since you broke up with Kate she has been a pain in the arse" Abby began.

"I didn't…" Gibbs said

"Shut up, sit there and listen to what I have to say" Abby frowned cutting him off.

"You really upset her by what you said. She is my best friend and it hurts me to see her so upset." Abby explained.

"For the record, I didn't dump her so I don't know where are getting that from. And all her flirting with DiNozzo makes it quite clear she doesn't want to be with me anyway!" Gibbs cried taking another sip of coffee.

"Hang on, Kate told me at your argument outside the coffee shop you were kicking her out of your home. What does that imply? Breaking up with someone" Abby yelled.

"She could have called!" Gibbs growled defending himself.

"You could have called!" Abby shouted. Gibbs looked out the window and put the cup to his lips.

"Oh my god!" Abby cried staring at Gibbs.

"You hoped that she would forget about your argument and come back to you!" Abby accused.

"No" Gibbs frowned.

"Gibbs…" Abby groaned.

"I was the one who had to tell her she has short term memory loss. She wrote it down in her journal about what you did. She wouldn't let herself forget" Abby said.

"Then she should have said something to me" he nodded.

"Why does it always have to be the women to fix things? God men are so stubborn! When you arrive back at the office, you are going to find Kate and apologise for being such an idiot" Abby instructed getting up out of her seat. Gibbs remained seated and watched Abby leave. He ran through the conversation in his head. _'If Kate wants to be with me then she can be the one to make the first move' _Gibbs told himself. Shrugging to himself, Gibbs got up and slowly headed back to the office.

"I thought you went for coffee?" Tony asked looking up from his computer and saw no cup in Gibbs' hand.

"Already drunk it" Gibbs growled moving across to his desk. Taking off his coat he put it down and sat down in his chair.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs called.

"Yes Boss" he answered getting to his feet.

"Have you seen Kate?" He asked looking across at her empty desk.

"I think she said she was going down to autopsy to have a chat with Ducky" Tony informed him.

"Ok" Gibbs nodded getting to his feet again. Entering into the lift he pressed autopsy button and watched the doors close. _'So let's just recap why I am doing this'_ Gibbs thought wondering if he should stop the lift to allow himself time to think. _'One, Abby would never talk to me again if I don't. Two, I miss waking up next to Kate. Three, I don't like seeing her upset. Four, I love Kate to bits!'_ Gibbs suddenly looked up realising the lift doors were open. Stepping out he walked through the autopsy sliding doors and looked around.

"Jethro. Who are you looking for?" Ducky asked putting the file down which he was reading.

"DiNozzo said Kate was down here" Gibbs smiled faintly.

"She left a while ago to see Abby" Ducky smiled back.

"Thanks" he mumbled before returning back to the lift.

Gibbs got out of the lift and walked straight into Abby's lab.

"Where's Kate?" he asked looking around the room.

"Kate, can you come out here. You have a visitor!" Abby called. There was crashing noises coming from the back and Kate bounced out into the front room.

"Oh it's you… do we have a case or something?" Kate asked drily.

"No, I just need to talk to you" Gibbs muttered.

"What about?" Kate asked glancing across at Abby.

"About me being such an idiot these past few weeks" Gibbs smiled. Abby face spilt into a big grin and she quietly whispered

"I'll you two alone" she nodded moving into the back room.

"Are you going to speak or are you going to stand there?" Kate asked folding her arms.

"I want to apologise…" Gibbs started.

"I thought you don't believe in apologises?" Kate frowned.

"I don't!" Gibbs replied.

"Then why are you now?" Kate shouted.

"Be quiet and let me explain!" Gibbs said starting to get annoyed at Kate.

"Alright" Kate said putting her hands up in defence.

"I didn't mean to upset you as much as I did, honest! I was just angry about you flirting with DiNozzo" Gibbs paused to look at Kate.

"I love you and you mean to the world to me" Gibbs said taking a step closer to her. He quickly looked behind her and saw Abby pressing her face up against the door.

"What do you say kid?" Gibbs asked looking back down at Kate.

"I don't know if I can trust you" Kate whispered avoiding his gaze.

"Why not? I'm pouring my heart out because of you" Gibbs shouted.

"Why didn't you ring?" Kate sobbed.

"Why didn't you!" Gibbs retorted. There was a long pause

"So kid, is anything going on between you and DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked staring into her eyes.

"No. I love you!" Kate yelled.

"Hold on kid. You love me?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Yes. And why do you keep calling me kid?" Kate shrieked.

"After having a chat with Abby in the coffee shop. It made me think that if my apology wasn't going to be enough then maybe if I created a nickname for you, you might come back" Gibbs shrugged.

"Abby told you to apologise to me?" Kate mumbled.

"No! She just suggested it" Gibbs said. Kate shook her head and headed for the exit. She walked across the hall and entered the lift. The doors closed before Gibbs could join her in the lift. Turning around Gibbs quickly ran up the stairs and saw Kate hovering in the middle of the squad room. He walked up to her and turned her around.

"Please, no I'm begging you, come home!" Gibbs pleaded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kate looked down at the clock then glanced across at Gibbs. She smiled to herself seeing his distress. _'What a fool if he thinks I'm going home with him'_ Kate thought. Slowly packing up her things Kate stood up.

"Goodnight Tony, Goodnight McGee" Kate said giving them a small wave.

"Gibbs" Kate mumbled nodded her head slightly before moving across to the lift. Gibbs got up from his chair and hurried after her.

"Where are you going?" he asked stopping Kate before she could get into the lift.

"Home" Kate replied releasing her arm from Gibbs' grip.

"Oh" Gibbs muttered stepping back. Kate smiled faintly at Gibbs through the closing doors.

Once Kate arrived at her flat, she unlocked her door and dumped her bag down on the floor. Turning around she flicked the light switch on but nothing happened. Stumbling her way over to the kitchen, Kate looked around in her dark flat to found a torch.

"Yes!" Kate screamed with joy once she found one and then went back over to the door to search for her bag lying on the ground. Kate pulled out her cell and rang Abby. _'Come on Abs, pick up!'_ Kate shouted. Kate closed her phone as Abby didn't answer the call. Grumbling to herself she grabbed her keys and knew there was only one person now who could help her. Kate slowly made her way to her bedroom and packed a few clothes. Then she came back out to the living, grabbing her bag and locked her front door. She walked down to her car and drove off to Gibbs house.

Kate stood at his door having second thoughts about asking for his help. Shoving her doubts aside Kate knocked on the door and within seconds Gibbs opened it.

"Kate!" he answered shocked.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Of course" he nodded stepping aside.

"Did you decide you couldn't live without me?" Gibbs asked following Kate to the living room.

"Nope. The power in my flat isn't working so I need somewhere to stay until it gets fixed" Kate explained flopping down on the couch.

"Right. Well make yourself at home" Gibbs shrugged heading for the basement.

"Gibbs!" Kate called out but Gibbs didn't turn back. Grumbling to herself, Kate slung her bag over her shoulder and marched upstairs to the spare room.

**x-x-x**

'_Why did she have to come here?!?'_ Gibbs groaned as he sanded back his boat. Gibbs slowed his strokes down as a memory came to him.

_Gibbs opened his eyes to see the sun streaming in through the curtains. He looked down at Kate sleeping on his chest. He smiled remembering the night before making love over and over to her. Gibbs gently traced small circles on Kate's arm to wake her up. _

_"Morning beautiful" he whispered seeing Kate open one eye. _

_"Hello" she yawned staring up at him. _

_"What would you like for breakfast?" Gibbs asked sitting up. _

_"I don't mind. Wait… before you go, there is something I want to say" Kate said pulling Gibbs back down. _

_"Go on" Gibbs encouraged seeing Kate pausing. _

_"I just want to say how happy I am with you. Don't ever let me forget what we have…" Kate paused for a couple of seconds as she rearranged herself to lean in close to his ear. _

_"I love you" she whispered. Gibbs smiled in return and whispered _

_"I love you to! Now about breakfast, what would you like?" he inquired. _

_"Surprise me" Kate giggled grabbing the journal from the floor and picked up a pen. _

_"Come down when you are ready" Gibbs said glancing over his shoulder seeing Kate writing in her book. _

Gibbs looked down at his hands realising the tool had slipped from his fingers. Placing a hand on his heart he felt it racing a thousand beats per second. He suddenly turned his head towards the door and ran up the stairs.

"Kate!" he shouted. He looked around the family room and saw she wasn't there. Gibbs raced up the stairs and headed straight for the spare bedroom. Lightly knocking on the door he pushed it back to find her sleeping on the bed. Gibbs lightly sat down on the bed next to Kate.

"I love you" he whispered looking down at the bag on the floor. He saw the journal poking out, pulling it out he flicked through the pages and his face spilt into a big grin seeing the entry he was looking for. Picking up the pen lying on the bedside table he wrote a little note underneath the entry. Putting the journal back down Gibbs shook Kate shoulders.

"Huh?" she mumbled sitting up.

"I love you, I really do! I can't imagine what life would be without you nor do I want to try. I'm sorry I've been such an idiot. Please stay here with me" Gibbs begged as he softly stroked the side of her face.

"How can I? I don't even know what my feelings are!" Kate yelled.

"Here…" Gibbs paused to pick up the journal. He turned to the page he was just looking it and placed the book in front of Kate for her to read.

_6__th_

_I can't remember the last time I had sex so many times in one night! Plus it was with the man I am deeply in love with, three guesses who that is!! *smiley face* I'm watching Gibbs walk by mumbling something about making breakfast. God he has a cute ass! I just wish there was a cure to __anterograde amnesia; I hate the feeling that I have to rely on Gibbs to tell me everything that happened. The worst part is I don't even remember being in love with him…_

Kate looked up at Gibbs with tears swelling in her eyes.

"It's ok" he smiled kissing her lightly.

"I'll be downstairs sorting out what to have for dinner" Gibbs explained getting to his feet. Kate looked back down at her journal and saw the note Gibbs had written.

_I truly am sorry for being such a jerk. Please believe me when I say I am sorry. Oh and don't sweat the same stuff, I will tell you everyday how beautiful you are and how bless I am to have you because it's true. Please don't think that your amnesia is a burden on me. I shall tell you everyday what happened because I care for you soo much! Like I said before I can't nor do I want to imagine what life would be without you. I would rather die than live this life without having you by my side. _

_Gibbs xoxoxox _

Kate closed the journal and held it close to her chest. She took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. _'I am going to make this right!'_ she told herself as the tears rolled down her cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I know I set up the IM for Kate's PDA but I'm gonna change it to her laptop.

**Chapter 12**

Getting to her feet Kate slowly walked down the stairs. She stood at the entrance to the kitchen and waited for Gibbs to notice her. Moments later Gibbs turned around to stare into the eyes of Kate.

"Is something wrong?" he asked suddenly.

"No… no" Kate said shaking her head.

"Oh good!" Gibbs sighed with relief and turned back around.

"Gibbs…" Kate said grabbing his arm.

"Don't turn your back on me!" she argued.

"Sorry" Gibbs mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Kate gasped.

"Sorry" Gibbs frowned looking up at her.

"Aww Gibbs" Kate cooed hugging him.

"I just wanted to apologise for how I treated you" Kate put up her hand to silence Gibbs

"I know how you feel about apologises, but let me says this. I am sorry for how I did nothing but I angry at how you couldn't understand why I was mad about our argument" Kate explained.

"You are forgiven" Gibbs smiled hugging her.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs frowned noticed Kate's strange behaviour.

"It says in here that I love you…" Kate paused to hold up her journal

"But every day I don't remember being in love with you" she sobbed.

"Don't worry about it. Can I see that?" Gibbs asked holding out his hand.

"Sure" Kate nodded. Gibbs flicked through the entries and read little snippets of each entry.

_27__th_

_Wow, who would have thought I would fall in love with my grumpy, old ex-marine plus three ex-wives boss? But that doesn't matter one bit, I am completely and utterly in love with him! Now I just have to decide the right moment to tell him…_

_6__th_

_It was with the man I am deeply in love with, three guesses who that is!!_

_God he has a cute ass! I just wish there was a cure to __anterograde amnesia; I hate the feeling that I have to rely on Gibbs to tell me everything that happened. The worst part is I don't even remember being in love with him…_

Closing the journal Gibbs looked up at Kate. Gibbs smiled faintly and moved closer.

"I won't ever let you forget" he whispered and lightly kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to cook pasta for dinner?" Gibbs asked moving back over to the stove.

"Sure" Kate nodded walking into the living room.

"Gibbs have you seen my PDA?" she called out.

"No, but it's probably in your bag. Why?" Gibbs answered but Kate ahd already gone upstairs.

"I want to check my email" Kate replied softly as she searched her bag walking down the stairs.

"You remember your email account?" Gibbs gasped rushing into the room.

"No, that's why I asked where my PDA is" Kate replied.

"But how do you know to look in your PDA?" Gibbs frowned.

"Because it says so here" Kate said pointing to the note stuck to her laptop. 'Password and username stored in your PDA under email'.

"What do I do?" Kate questioned staring a box that appeared in the middle of laptop screen.

"You're asking me!?" he demanded.

"Good point" Kate smiled pressing ACCEPT and saw the start of the conversation.

**5-Finger-Sciuto****:** Where are you? Is everything alright? I tried to call your home phone but it said it was out of order. Then I tired your cell but you weren't answering ether!  
**SuperFoxyLady:** Calm down! The power is out at my flat so I'm here with Gibbs.  
**5-Finger-Sciuto****:** Oh… is everything sweet between you to?  
**SuperFoxyLady:** Not yet, but it will be! :D  
**5-Finger-Sciuto****:** Awesome!! What are you doing?

**SuperFoxyLady:** Just checking my email waiting for Gibbs to finish cooking dinner.  
**5-Finger-Sciuto****:** He cooks?!? Hang on, which email?  
**SuperFoxyLady: **Yes he does and don't let him catch you being surprised. The one you set up. :)

"Dinner is ready!" Gibbs called carrying two plates across to the table.

**SuperFoxyLady: **Dinner is ready.I'll chat with you later. Cya.

Kate put down her laptop on the coffee table and walked across to Gibbs. "Here you go" he said holding out the chair. Kate sat down and Gibbs pushed her close to the table. "Cutlery" he mumbled rushing back into the kitchen. "This is really good!" Kate smiled after eating the few mouthful of pasta. Kate helped Gibbs clear the table once they had both finished dinner. Kate started to scrap the food from the plate but Gibbs shooed her out of the kitchen. "Go relax on the couch" he ordered as he began to stack the dishwasher. Kate smiled faintly and walked over and picked up her laptop. Kate sat down on the couch and pulled her legs underneath her. As she settled into the couch she turned on her laptop. As soon as the screen was loaded Kate received an IM from Abby.

**5-Finger-Sciuto: **Had dinner already?  
**SuperFoxyLady: **Yep, what 'bout you?

**5-Finger-Sciuto: **McGee brought some Chinese around.  
**SuperFoxyLady: **Can I ask you something?  
**5-Finger-Sciuto: **Sure  
**SuperFoxyLady: **Are you two going out?

**5-Finger-Sciuto: **How did you know?!  
**SuperFoxyLady: **Ah, Abby he is over at your house bringing you dinner. Kind of a dead giveaway… **  
5-Finger-Sciuto: **Do you think Gibbs is going to be mad? You know cuz of rule 12 and everything?  
**SuperFoxyLady: **Abby! **  
5-Finger-Sciuto: **Good point, I don't think he cares about rule 12…

"Who are you talking to?" Gibbs said standing in front of the couch.

"Abby" She said sitting up so he could sit next to her.

"What are you going to read?" Kate asked watching him put on his glasses.

"Just some case reports" he answered picking up the first folder. Kate smiled and leaned against him.

**5-Finger-Sciuto: **I'm going to try something, is that ok?  
**SuperFoxyLady: **Sure. What is it?  
**5-Finger-Sciuto: **I'm going to invite McGee into this conversation.  
**SuperFoxyLady: **Can he see what we said above?  
**5-Finger-Sciuto: **No, I'll start a new conversation.

Moments later a new window popped open. Kate moved the curser over and closed the conversation with Abby.

**Aqua Smurf:** Hi Kate  
**SuperFoxyLady: **McGee. How are you tonight?

**Aqua Smurf:** Very well thank you.  
**5-Finger-Sciuto: **McGee, you don't need to be so _formal!  
_**Aqua Smurf:** Oh, sorry.  
**SuperFoxyLady: **McGee, are you using the same laptop as Abby?  
**Aqua Smurf:** No, I brought my own over.  
**5-Finger-Sciuto: **What a silly question.

Kate frowned and grumbled slightly to herself at Abby's remark.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs whispered close to her ear.

"Nothing, just something Abby said" Kate replied

"What me to talk to her?" Gibbs inquired.

"No, it's ok" Kate reassured.

**SuperFoxyLady: **Well I wasn't sure. I'm not a computer genius like you two are. **  
Aqua Smurf:** It's ok.  
**5-Finger-Sciuto: **What's Gibbs doing? **  
SuperFoxyLady: **Reading case reports.

Kate began to type a message to Abby but suddenly the screen went black.

"What happened?" Kate yelled trying to turn it back on. Shaking her head Kate fished her cell from her bag and dialled Abby.

_"Hello?"_

"I think my battery died" Kate chuckled.

_"I was wondering where you went"_ Abby replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm really tired and might head off to bed" Kate said.

_"That's fine. Bye!"_ Abby said before hanging up.

"I'm going to head off to bed. Are you coming?" Kate asked getting to her feet.

"Sure" Gibbs nodded taking her hand and walked upstairs.

**A/N: **This edit thing is being stupid, when Abby and Kate are talking over IM there isn't supposed to aby any spaces inbetween each line but the stupid website is being dumb!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Kate?" Gibbs called out standing at the top of the stairs.

"In the kitchen" Kate replied packing the biscuits into a tin box.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs frowned.

"Just about to make breakfast. What would you like?" she smiled.

"Ah…toast. You're not freaking out?" Gibbs said taking a step towards her.

"Why would I?" Kate asked confused.

"About waking up next to me?" Gibbs mumbled.

"I read my journal" Kate scolded. "Right" Gibbs sighed with relief.

"When did you get up?" he said moving to her side.

"5:45. I couldn't sleep" Kate explained. Gibbs walked over to the other side of the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee.

"Jam?" Kate asked going over to the fridge.

"Strawberry" Gibbs replied waiting for the water to boil. Kate turned around hearing the toast pop up. Grabbing a cutting board she spread strawberry jam on.

"Here you go" Kate smiled handing over the plate.

"Thanks" Gibbs muttered kissing her cheek. Kate grabbed a red apple from the fruit bowl and followed Gibbs over to the table.

"So what are we doing at work today?" Kate asked biting into the apple.

"Dr Manheim is coming to give a seminar about proper behaviour of a Special Agent behaviour at work and out in the field" Gibbs groaned.

"Can't we skip it" Kate asked sharing the same agony of sitting through a five hour lecture.

"No. Director Morrow said all Agents not working a current case is compulsory to attend. Hence you might have noticed Tony jumping with excitement every time I answered the phone" Gibbs chuckled.

"I had wondered why tony was acting weird" Kate thought aloud and then continued to eat her apple.

"It was a lovely breakfast thank you. I'm going to get ready" Gibbs said carrying over his dishes to the sink.

"No problem" Kate smiled watching Gibbs walk up the stairs. Kate quickly finished her apple then rushed upstairs to get ready for work.

**x-x-x**

Half a hour alter Gibbs was waiting by the front door for Kate.

"Are you ready yet?" he yelled.

"Almost!" Kate replied running down the stairs.

"I am now" she said quickly putting on her shoes. Gibbs glared at Kate as she walked out the door.

"The biscuits!" Kate cried running back inside.

"Kate!" Gibbs growled.

"Got them" Kate smiled after making a quick visit to the kitchen.

"We can go now" she answered getting into the passenger side of the car. They arrived at work forty minutes later and in the lift going up to the squad room Gibbs turned to Kate.

"What's in the box?" he asked.

"Oh, just some biscuits I baked" she replied with a smile.

"I love you" Gibbs whispered as the doors opened. Kate smiled walking over to her desk.

"What are you so happy about?!" Tony groaned.

"What a wonderful day it is!" she replied cheerfully.

"I'm just popping down to see Abby" Kate told Gibbs putting her stuff down on her desk.

"Ok, the lecture starts at nine" Gibbs instructed. Kate walked over to the lift and got in.

"Hey Abby" Kate called out entering her lab.

"Hey!" she beamed.

"How is it going with Mr Fantastic?" Kate grinned.

"Incredibly awesome!" Abby replied.

"What about you and Gibbs? Is everything sorted?" Abby asked.

"Yeah I think so. Abby…" Kate paused.

"Yeah?" she answered stepping closer.

"I never really thanked you for helping us out" Kate smiled.

"What are best friends for?" Abby whispered hugging Kate. Kate laughed then looked down at her watch.

"I should probably go. Do you have to go to the lecture later?" Kate asked.

"Yes. Bags the seat next to you!" Abby smiled.

"Ok" Kate nodded heading for the lift.

It was a short lift ride back to the squad room. Kate left the lift and walked over to her desk. She frowned seeing the lid to her tin ajar.

"What's in their?" McGee asked waling forward.

"Biscuits" Kate answered.

"Sure McGee…" Kate paused to stare down at the only one left.

"Who ate them all?!" she shouted looking around the bullpen.

"McGee!" Kate accused.

"I haven't had any!" He yelled in defence.

"Well it can't have been Gibbs, he isn't here. Ah where is he?" Kate asked looking at his empty desk.

"Coffee run" Tony said standing up.

"That only leaves you!" Kate said spinning around.

"They are really good biscuits!" Tony smiled licking his lips.

"There was a dozen in here!" Kate screamed.

"I know. Like I said good biscuits" Tony repeated.

"Can I have that last one?" McGee asked quietly.

"Sure McGee" Kate nodded handing it over.

"Ooh, that would go lovely with my coffee!" Gibbs smiled snatching the biscuits out of McGee's hand.

"Aren't you going to yell at him?!" Tony asked.

"No" Kate said moving back to her desk.

"Why not? He didn't ask for the biscuit?!" Tony said devastated.

"Because they are going out!" Abby said walking into the squad room.

"Thanks Abs!" Gibbs growled glaring at her.

"You and Gibbs?!" Tony mumbled pointing at Kate.

"You got a problem with that DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked staring at him.

"No boss" he answered sitting down.

"Don't you dare!" Abby yelled seeing Kate's grin.

"Hey Tony, why don't you ask Abby what it's like to date a colleague?" Kate said turning around.

"Oh look at the time. Don't want to get bad seat" Abby said rushing off to MTAC.

"Abby is right" Kate said grabbing her notebook, pencil case and PDA. Gibbs followed Kate to MTAC with his cup of coffee in his hand. Kate found Abby sitting in the back row.

"I'm sorry I told Tony" Kate apologised sitting down.

"I don't care that you told him. I'm just worried about how he is going to taunt McGee" Abby sighed. Moments Later Tony walked in and plonked himself down next to Abby.

"If everyone could find their seats quickly, we can start" Dr Manheim said standing at the lectern.

"Thanks for waiting guys!" McGee cursed sitting down a row in front of them.

"Quickly now!" Dr Manheim yelled. He indicted the lights to be turned off and began the PowerPoint presentation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As the lights were turned back on, Abby looked down to find Kate's notebook sitting on her lap with the first page open. Abby smiled and stole a pen from Kate. _Gibbs has fallen asleep during that presentation. How do you think I should wake him up?_ Abby quickly scribbled a message back under her and subtly passed the book back. _Just stick your hand down his pants. That should wake him up!_ Kate smiled reading Abby suggestion and wrote a quick message back. _If I did, he would probably wake up moaning and groaning and I don't think he wants to draw attention to himself. _Abby began to giggle at Kate's comment.

"The woman up the back, with piggy tails" Dr Manheim said pointing to Abby.

"Me?" she blinked.

"Yes, do you have something to say? Or maybe you would like to share what is so funny!?" he shouted.

"I do have a question. How do I know when shot the gun?" Abby frowned.

"That is what we are talking about right now. Or maybe you and your friend would like to run this lecture!" he yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't make it clear, I don't own a gun. I'm the forensic scientist!!" Abby shouted.

"What about you? Do you own a gun?" Dr Manheim asked looking at Kate.

"You mean one of these things?" Kate asked drawing her weapon.

"Yes and when should you fire your gun?" he asked

"After announcing yourself!" Kate grinned taking it off safety mode and held it up in the air.

"What are you doing?!" Dr Manheim asked starting to panic.

"Special Agent Todd" she smiled then let off a round at the roof.

"Take cover!!" Gibbs yelled jolting upright in his seat. The whole room broke out with laughter at Gibbs reaction.

"Alright everyone. Calm down!" Director Morrow shouted getting to his feet. Dr Manheim walked back to the lectern and cleared his throat. Kate glanced across at Gibbs and smiled.

"Here we go again" Abby groaned to Kate. Kate looked passed Abby at Tony leaning back in the seat.

"Tony…" Kate whispered quietly.

"What? Who said my name?" Tony frowned looking around.

"Only me!" Kate smiled waving her hand.

"Very funny" he said poking out his tongue.

"I think it's time to have a short half hour morning tea. Before you all return don't forget to bring pen and paper" Dr Manheim announced leaving MTAC.

"Finally!" Tony cried jumping to his feet.

"Don't get to excited DiNozzo. You still have another four hours!" Gibbs chuckled.

"Why must you bring up that?!" Kate shouted poking Gibbs in the stomach.

"Stop that!" he ordered.

"No!" Kate giggled as she began to tickle him.

"If I buy you coffee, will you stop that?" Gibbs begged.

"What about me?!" Abby cried.

"Buy hot chocolate for the both of us and you are off the hook" Kate bargained. Gibbs looked from Kate to Abby then nodded his head.

"Wow…" Abby breathed following everyone out of MTAC.

"I know!!" Kate grinned as they slowly made their way to the squad room.

"Do you guys want anything?" Gibbs asked looking towards McGee and Tony.

"Sure" Tony nodded surprised at his offer.

"I'm heading out anyway" he shrugged.

"I'll be back shortly" Gibbs mumbled heading for the lift.

"So are you like going to get married?" Abby asked. Kate snapped her head around.

"Well, you have Gibbs wrapped around your finger!" Abby shrugged.

"You could have him look after the children whilst you did your things!" Abby grinned.

"For the moment I'm just taking it one day at a time" Kate smiled. Abby nodded her head and sat down in a chair that McGee wheeled over. They all sat in silence waiting for Gibbs to return.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs walked out of the lift juggling a tray of drinks and a bag in one hand and his own coffee in the other. Gibbs placed down morning tea on his desk and let everyone come and grab their drinks and food. Gibbs wheeled his chair over and Kate and sat down.

"How long till we have to go back?" she inquired.

"Twenty minutes Gibbs answered glancing down at his watch.

"What took you so long to get back?" Abby asked settling down into a spare chair.

"I had to get something out of the chair" Gibbs replied quietly.

"Alright" Abby shrugged biting into the biscuit. Gibbs looked across at Kate pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Kate frowned.

"Oh no reason" Gibbs mumbled putting down his coffee. Wincing Gibbs got down on one knee in front of Kate and shoved his hand deep inside his pocket.

"Gibbs…what are you doing?" Abby asked.

"Kate…You mean the world to me. I love you so much, will you marry me?" Gibbs asked pulling out a diamond ring.

"I don't know what to say" Kate said shocked at his sudden proposal.

"Just say yes!" Gibbs whispered.

"Of course!" Kate giggled as Gibbs slipped the ring onto her hand. Kate had a big grin plastered on her face as she looked around the room. Abby was close to tears, McGee had a stunned look on his face and Tony was frowning.

"Gee, don't congratulate me all at once" Kate grumbled.

"Congratulations!" Abby shouted rushing forward.

"Thanks Abby" Kate whispered hugging her back.

"Yeah…congratulations" McGee said walking forward. Gibbs looked up at MTAC and saw Dr Manheim walking into the room.

"We should probably get ready to go back in" he suggested grabbing pen and paper.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Gibbs took Kate's hand into his as they walked to MTAC.

"Look at you two love birds!" Abby giggled bouncing along behind them.

"That's because I feel like I'm up on Cloud Nine!" Kate grinned turning her head around.

"You bloody deserve it!" Gibbs whispered close to her ear.

"Damn right!" she smiled planting a kiss on his cheek. They entered the room and took the same seats as before.

"You'll find a piece of paper sitting on your chair" Dr Manheim explained. Everyone picked up the paper before sitting down.

"I would you to fill the answers out then we shall discuss them, oh and don't worry I won't be collecting them at the end so there is no need to think you have the right or wrong answer" he said sitting down the chair allocated to him. Kate leaned over Abby and wrote 'waste of time' in big bold letters at the top of her page.

"Totally agree!" she whispered into Kate's ear making her grin widely.

"What are you two planning?" Gibbs said poking her stomach.

"Nothing" Kate said snatching her hand back.

"Tell me!" Gibbs whined.

"Just that it's a waste of time" Kate shrugged opening her pencil case to get out a pen.

"Oh" Gibbs muttered looking down at the piece of paper.

"What sort of question are these?!" Tony shouted.

"Practical ones!" Dr Manheim shouted searching for at accuser. Tony slid down in his chair preventing from being seen.

"It's easier if you just write down your answer" Abby whispered watching Tony pulled out a pen.

"Hey Kate, can I borrow a pen?" Gibbs asked looking across at her.

"Sure" she said grabbing one from her pencil case.

"So I'll give you five minutes before we…" Dr Manheim stopped suddenly as the electricity went out.

"Yeah!!!" Tony shouted excitedly jumping to his feet.

"We have backup generators DiNozzo!" Gibbs chuckled.

"Spoiling my fun" he grumbled sitting back down.

"Shouldn't they kick in straight away?" McGee asked.

"They should…" he paused to answer his phone. Moment later they heard the director talking again.

"Alright everyone, looks like the seminar is going to have to be cancelled. Would everyone calmly make their way to the exit" he explained. Kate jumped to her feet and walked behind Gibbs to the exit. They stood on the balcony and saw the whole office was in darkness. Gibbs took Kate's hand and led her down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Gibbs asks standing at his desk.

"I can't find my bag!" Kate cried.

"Here…" Gibbs said walking over with his torch.

"Thanks honey" Kate whispered picking up her bag from the floor.

"McGee!" Abby said flashing her mobile around searching for him.

"I'm here" he answered walking forward to her.

"Are you ready?" Abby asked in her normal bubbly self.

"Why?" McGee frowned.

"You are taking me out to dinner" Abby smiled grabbing his hand.

"I am…wait… what, when did I agree to this?" he stuttered.

"Oh you didn't! I agreed for you!" Abby mumbled dragging him over to the lift. Kate quickly grabbed Gibbs' shirt before he could go after them.

"Kate!" he growled.

"Slow down tiger! Think about how Abby would feel if you tore apart her boyfriend?!" Kate murmured.

"Boyfriend!?" Gibbs shouted.

"Probably wasn't the best way to describe that…" Kate said chewing on her lip.

"But it's my Abby!" Gibbs yelled.

"I know, but McGee won't do anything to hurt her. you know that, ha he is probably scared you will beat him up or something" Kate chuckled.

"I will!" Gibbs yelled.

"Calm down. Come on, we are going home" Kate said walking over to the lift. Gibbs smiled to himself as he quickly grabbed his jacket and appeared by her side.

**x-x-x**

Forty minutes after they arrived back at Gibbs house. He quickly got out of the car and put his hands over Kate's eyes.

"What are you doing?" she frowned attempting to move them away.

"It's a surprise!" he hissed leading her inside.

"What have you done?" Kate giggled as they walked forward.

"Just wait" Gibbs whispered in her ear.

"Keep your eyes closed" Gibbs said taking away his hands.

"Why?" Kate asked again.

"I just need to do a few final touches" he said standing in front of Kate.

"Alright" she said doing as he said. Gibbs quickly went around lighting all the candles in the room and on the table. He looked around the room, with a single nod he went back over to Kate.

"You can look now" he muttered. Kate opened her eyes and stared in awe at the room.

"Wow" she breathed seeing the candles and flower petals leading upstairs.

"When did you do all these?" she gasped.

"Before work. I just hoped that you would say yes" he said.

"Now, I shall be your waiter tonight and if you step this way there is a candle-lit table waiting for you" Gibbs said linking his arms with hers.

"You really didn't need to do this" Kate said as Gibbs help her into the chair.

"Yes I do" he said quickly dashing into the kitchen to grab the first course.

"Wine?" he asked.

"Yes please!" she nodded. He quickly came back carrying a bottle of red wine. Gibbs poured Kate a glass then moved across to his seat and did the same. Placing the bottle down on the table he sat down and held up his glass to celebrate their engagement.

"Why are you smiling?" Gibbs asked putting the wine glass down.

"Just thinking what the next step is" Kate whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Gibbs asked.

"Well…children. I want to have a family" Kate explained.

"I don't" Gibbs said looking away.

"You don't want kids with me?" Kate said her voicing growing louder.

"I just don't want kids!" he yelled.

"Why not?!" Kate shouted back.

"I just don't ok!" he said leaving the table. Kate was stunned and got to her feet. Her mind was racing at a thousand miles per second. Kate ether had two choices, chase after Gibbs and demand an answer or give him time to calm down. Choosing the second option Kate left the house slamming the front door on her way out.

**A/N:** *hides under the bed from angry mob of fans*


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kate wasn't sure how long or how far she had walked. Kate had a gut feeling that someone had been following her for the past couple of blocks. She knew it wasn't Gibbs a complete stranger and this started to freak her out.

"What's a sweet thing like yourself doing out here?" a man asked walking up beside Kate.

"Walking" she answered glancing across.

"At this time of the night, shouldn't you be in bed?" he sneered.

"No. I'm clearing my head" Kate answered still walking down the path.

"I'll do way better than that!" he hissed grabbing her by the wrist and dragged her into a dark alley.

"Help!!" Kate screamed at the top of her lungs. The guy punched her jaw and told her to be quiet. He hitched up her skirt and took her pants.

"You make a sound again I'll slap you! Understand?" he questioned. Kate nodded her head as her heart began to race. The offender turned his back for a moment and Kate kicked him in the down and ran off.

"We can't have you doing that!" he shouted chasing her. He put a cloth soaked in chloroform over her mouth and nose. Kate fainted and he dragged her back to the same spot.

**x-x-x**

Kate stirred from lying on the ground. Slowly sitting up she rushed her hand to her head and looked around. Trying to focus on the dark alley, Kate got to her feet and walked out into the street. "Kate?" Tony asked walking towards her.

"Tony…" she muttered collapsing into his embrace.

"Are you… you're bleeding!" he shrieked.

"I'm fine" she waved trying to stand again.

"You are not fine! You've shivering and…oh god Kate, who did this to you?!" Tony frowned seeing her shirt ripped and bruises on her arms.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going to remember tomorrow" Kate joked.

"You can't talk like that! Whoever did this to you is still out there and could do it to other innocent girls" Tony shouted.

"I…I just want to go home" Kate whispered.

"Alright. I'll get you home safely" Tony swore guiding her over to his car.

Tony rested against the wall as he watched Kate unlock her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" he said turning around.

"Stay…I…" Kate paused.

"I understand" Tony replied softly following her into her apartment. He looked around _'It's nothing like my place but it's not bad for what Kate can afford'_ Tony thought turning his attention back to Kate realising she was speaking.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

"I'm going to have a shower… just make yourself comfortable" Kate said walking into a different room and shut the door behind her. Tony walked over to the couch and sat down. He noticed the remote control the TV lying near so he reached across and turned the television on. A few minutes later Tony felt his phone vibrating madly in his jeans pocket. Pulling it out Tony answered the call before quickly checking caller ID.

"_Tony is Kate with you?"_ Abby asked over the phone.

"Yeah, why?" he frowned hearing the shower still running.

_"Gibbs called before, he is really worried"_ Abby explained.

"What happened?"' Tony questioned.

_"They were talking, Gibbs wouldn't tell me what about, and all of a sudden Kate walked out. She didn't return back to his house and that's when he called me. That was about three hours ago…is Kate alright?"_ Abby explained and whispering the last part.

"Yeah. No need to worry, I'll make sure she's fine before I go" Tony said reassuring Abby.

_"Thanks"_ she smiled before hanging up. _'What is so important that Kate walked out on Gibbs?!'_ Tony wondered. Closing his cell against his head he stared at the screen waiting for Kate to come out. An hour passed and still Kate hadn't appeared. Getting to his feet Tony moved across to the door and knocked.

"Kate?" he called softly. Hearing no answer he turned the handle and pushed back the door.

"Kate?" he called again. He saw her lying face down on her double bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed Tony softly shook her shoulder.

"What?" she mumbled

"Just checking on you" Tony shrugged looking across at the clock on the bedside table.

"I should get going" Tony paused.

"Unless… you want me to stay" Tony offered making Kate sit up.

"Maybe I should call Gibbs" Tony thought aloud putting his hand in his pocket.

"Why?" Kate shouted grabbing his hand.

"Well you are engaged to him" Tony explained. He frowned slightly staring at her confused face.

"You know what we need, pizza and movies!" Tony smiled. Kate sat up on her bed

"You are order pizza and watch crappy chick flicks?" Kate gasped.

"Why not?" Tony shrugged.

"You probably won't like the movies I have" Kate said chewing on her lip.

"You'll never know until you try" Tony smiled taking out his phone to order the pizza. Kate watched Tony walk into the other room. Looking down Kate saw she was only wearing a skimpy little dressing gown. Closing the door she quickly changed into her grey track suit.

"The pizza is ten minutes away" Tony smiled seeing Kate walk into the room.

"Maybe I should invite Abby over. Then we can have a slumber party?" Tony suggested.

"No!" Kate shouted.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this…" Kate whispered.

"Like what?!" Tony frowned.

"All weak and vulnerable" she explained softly. Tony frowned and pulled out his notepad.

"I know this is going to be hard for you. But I need you to tell me what exactly happened!" Tony said.

"Why?" Kate shouted.

"You may not want to remember tomorrow, but I promise I'll find that bastard and take him down!" Tony growled.

"But…" she paused

"I won't tell Gibbs if you don't want me to. Please do this for me" Tony begged.

"Alright, listen closely because I'm only going to say it once" Kate said taking a very deep breath. For the next fifteen minutes Kate told Tony what happened earlier that night. Tony was too busy scribbling down everything that came out of Kate's mouth he didn't hear the pizza delivery boy at the door.

"Dinner is here" Kate whispered looking over at the door. Tony jumped to his feet and grabbed the pizzas then brought them back over to the couch.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Kate asked opening the first box.

"You pick" Tony shrugged picking up a slice from the box sitting on the coffee table. Kate groaned getting to her feet and pulled open her drew. Grinning she picked out a DVD

"Laws of attraction!" Kate said holding up the case and watched for Tony's reaction.

"Fine" he smiled patting the space next to him.

"You aren't going to say what a stupid chick flick it is?" Kate cried.

"Nope" he said shaking his head.

"Have you seen it before?!" Kate accused.

"No I haven't! Just put the damn movie on!" Tony shouted.

"Alright" Kate whispered putting the disc into the DVD player and moved over to the couch.

**x-x-x**

Once the movie had ended and the credits were rolling up the screen, Tony looked across and saw Kate sleeping. Smiling to himself he gently picked her up in his arms and walked across to her bedroom. He lay her down on the bed then pulled out his phone.

"Hey Abs. I didn't wake you, did I?" Tony frowned.

_"Not at all. What can I do for you?"_ she asked.

"I need a favour" he begged.

_"Spill"_ Abby smiled.

"I don't want Kate to be alone tonight but I'm not sure I should be the one to stay" Tony explained.

_"I'll be over in five"_ Abby said hanging up the phone. Tony walked over to the coffee table to put away the pizza. Once he was done Abby was banging on the door.

"That was quick!" he stated letting her inside.

"I was nearby" she shrugged.

"Where's Kate?" she asked spinning around.

"Sleeping" he said closing the door behind him. Abby locked the door then walked over to the bedroom. She kicked off her shoes, climbed onto the bed and lay down next to Kate. Kate rolled over onto her side and snuggled up close into the arms of her protector.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kate opened her eyes to find a mob of coal black hair spread out over her rib cage. The person yawned as she sat up.

"Morning" Abby muttered stretching her arms.

"Why are you looking so shocked?" Abby frowned seeing Kate's stunned face.

"Um…you just spent the night in my bed. We didn't…" she paused to look down at her hand wearing her engagement ring.

"No we didn't. Tony called me over because he didn't want you alone" Abby explained.

"I'm going to marry Tony?" Kate gasped.

"No, Gibbs" Abby smiled.

"Oh" Kate nodded her head.

"Why don't I make you some breakfast" Abby suggested.

"I can do it" Kate snapped. She groaned as she sat up in bed.

"Ok, maybe you should make it" Kate mumbled.

"Kate… can I ask you something?" Abby whispered.

"Sure" Kate shrugged.

"What happened last night?" Abby said watching Kate closely.

"I cracked the case!" Kate beamed.

"What? Abby frowned.

"It's Petty Officer Cameron, I should ring Gibbs and let him know" Kate said scrambling to her feet.

"Kate, wait!" Abby cried rushing after her. On her way out Abby picked up the journal lying on the bedside table.

"Read this" she whispered and walked out into the family room.

Kate walked back into her room and sat down on her bed. Opening to the first page, Kate read every entry. Ten minutes later Kate placed her journal down as tears trickled down her cheeks. Slowly getting to her feet, she groaned softly as her legs touched the floor. Heading for the kitchen Kate saw Abby sitting at the table.

"You don't look so good, is everything alright?" Abby asked in between mouthfuls of cereal.

"I can't remember" Kate whispered.

"Do you want me to wait while you get ready for work, or do you think you'll be able to drive yourself?" Abby asked watching Kate move into the kitchen.

"Do you mind driving?" Kate asked softly.

"Not at all" she shook.

"Mind if I use your bathroom?" she asked turning in her seat.

"Be my guest" Kate smiled sorting out her breakfast. Half an hour they were both ready and Abby drove off to work.

"I'll come see you later, ok?" Abby said as the lift slowed to her level.

"Sure" Kate smiled and waved goodbye through the closing doors. She hummed a tune as the lift hurtled upwards. As it finally slowed Kate stepped out and walked over to her desk.

"Kate!" Tony cried walking over.

"How are you this morning?" he asked quickly glancing over at Gibbs.

"I'm ok. A bit sore" Kate shrugged putting her stuff down. Tony opened his mouth to say something else but Kate stared past him at Gibbs standing there.

"Can I have a word with Kate?" he said as Tony turned and headed to his desk. Gibbs guided Kate over to the window.

"What happened last night?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"After our first fight you just leave! Where did you go?" Gibbs shouted.

"Out" Kate shrugged looking away.

"What do you mean _'out'_!?" Gibbs frowned.

"Oh…" he paused.

"You don't remember, do you?" he whispered.

"No I don't. I could have been beaten up for all you know!" Kate screamed.

"Were you?" Gibbs asked immediately becoming concerned.

"I can't remember!" she shouted.

"If you were a good fiancé, wouldn't you have come after me!" she yelled staring at him. Gibbs was totally thrown by the sudden outburst he didn't reply. Kate grumbled to herself and headed over to the lift. Tony poked his head up to see Kate walking away. He looked back down at the screen then decided to follow her to make sure she is ok.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Tony quickly slipped in between the closing lift doors.

"Kate" Tony said spinning around to find her leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here Tony?" she asked.

"I just want to make you are alright" he whispered stepping closer.

"I'm fine!" she hissed turning her face away.

"No you're not! Why didn't you tell Gibbs what happened last night?" Tony frowned.

"BEUCASE I DON'T REMEMBER!!" Kate shouted.

"You were raped" Tony said quietly.

"How do you know that?" Kate asked narrowing her eyes on him.

"Because I found you wondering around on the street with your cut lip" Tony cried. Kate lightly traced her finger along her lip and felt it was still tender.

"What's it to you!" Kate frowned.

"I just want to make sure you are alright" Tony told her.

"Well I am, you can leave now!" she snapped.

"You know you are so stubborn!" Tony growled turning round and pressed the next button.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kate stuttered.

"Going to Gibbs, maybe he can make you understand what happened to you" Tony said.

"You can't!" Kate shouted.

"He is your fiancé, he has the right to know" Tony said as the lift slowed down and the doors opened. Kate grabbed Tony's wrist and pulled him back.

"I won't let you leave this lift till you promise not to tell!" Kate shouted.

"Whether you like it or not someone violated your body. That bastard needs to be caught!" Tony shouted back, releasing his arm and left the lift. Kate poked her head out the door to see Tony climbing the stairs. Quickly she pressed the button to the squad room and prayed the lift got there before Tony.

**x-x-x**

"Where's Kate?" Gibbs asked seeing Tony walk into the bullpen.

"There is something you need to know boss" Tony said ignoring the concerned look on McGee's face.

"Has something happened to Kate?" Gibbs shouted jumping to his feet.

"Don't you dare Dinozzo!!" Kate screamed running up to them.

"Kate?" Gibbs called moving to her side.

"What's going on?" Abby asked cheerfully walking into the bullpen.

"If you even say a word I will hurt you so bad!" Kate hissed.

"Kate this isn't a nightmare, it _ACTAULLY_ happened!" Tony yelled.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on!!" Gibbs shouted looking from Kate to Tony.

"I second that!" Abby nodded.

"Abs…" Gibbs growled.

"What? I care about Kate to!" she cried.

"Just tell me what is going on!" Gibbs sighed.

"Last night, when Kate went out, she was raped" Tony explained glancing over at Kate who elbowed him in the ribs.

"You're welcome" he wheezed moving across to his desk.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Abby yelled at Tony.

"Kate made me promise not to" Tony frowned. Gibbs shook his head and Tony and Abby arguing, he moved closer to Kate and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed running to the lift. Gibbs followed Kate to the lift but was too late. He banged his fits on the closed door. Turning around Gibbs walked back to his desk. Sitting down in his chair he buried his head in his hands.

"Abby!" Tony called watching her walk to the lift. Abby took a deep breath as she pressed the button to the lift. Moments later the doors slowly opened and Abby's heart began to race, she hoped Kate would still be inside huddled in the corner. Her heart sank seeing the lift empty, sighing she walked in and pressed the button to her lab.

Exiting the lift Abby walked across the hall into her lab, looking over at the evidence lying on the table. She sighed and began to sort through it.

"Why didn't Kate tell me?" Abby wondered slamming down her fits on the table realising there was no point trying to do any work. _'I wonder what Kate is doing?'_ Abby though typing on the keyboard and a GPS searched of Kate's cell popped up onto the screen. Frowning Abby zoomed in, titling her head to the side she wondered why Kate was moving back and forth. _'Oh crap!'_ she whispered to herself. Picking up the phone she dialled for Gibbs.

"You better get down here now!!" Abby shouted into the phone. Moments later Gibbs arrived at her lab.

"What is it?" he asked out of breath.

"Look!" Abby cried pointing to her screen.

"All I see is a diamond shape going back and forth" Gibbs shrugged.

"Exactly!" Abby agreed. Gibbs looked at Abby blankly.

"I looked up Kate's cell. That's her street…she is in her apartment going back and forth" Abby said looking at Gibbs.

"She could be pacing?!" he frowned

"Unlikely! Gibbs she is running away!" Abby shrieked. Gibbs suddenly looked at Abby then ran for the exit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Kate looked back at her bedroom. Picking up the bag lying on her bed, she headed over to the front door. Swinging it wide open she was suspired to find Gibbs standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she frowned putting her bag down.

"I've come to stop you from going" he said blocking the exit.

"How did you know I was leaving?!" Kate questioned looking directly into his blue eyes.

"The bag on the floor is dead giveaway" Gibbs shrugged.

"There isn't anything you could say to make me change my mind!" Kate shouted picking up the bag and forced her way past Gibbs.

"An hour, maybe half. It's all I ask, just talk to me" Gibbs pleaded. Kate looked over at Gibbs, shutting the door she nodded her head.

"Great. I'll drive" Gibbs smiled digging out his keys. "Don't forget your bag" Gibbs said watching Kate walk past him out into the hall. Kate looked up at Gibbs then quickly walked back inside to grab it. She shut the door behind her and followed Gibbs down to his car. The car trip was silent and uncomfortable.

"We are here" Gibbs mumbled twenty minutes after leaving Kate's flat. Gibbs got out of the car and quickly walked around to open the door for Kate.

"Thanks" she muttered walking up to the front door. Gibbs grabbed the bag out of the back then quickly rushed up to the door. He opened it for Kate who immediately walked in and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"So what do you want to say?" she asked looking up at Gibbs. He placed the bag down and sat down next to her.

"You can't leave!" Gibbs begged.

"Why not? It's not like I'll be missed" Kate snapped.

"Don't say stupid things like that, of course you will!!" Gibbs shouted pulling her hands into his lap.

"What do you mean?" Kate said snatching them back.

"Your smile always brightens up my day even when I'm the grumpy ex-marine. And your eyes are like diamonds sparkling in the night sky. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here by my side every day. I would seise to exist. I love you so much, please don't go!" Gibbs begged. Kate just stared at him and sighed.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"I didn't want to go" Kate said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Then why were you packing!?" Gibbs yelled.

"if what Tony says is true, I don't see a point in sticking around. Plus you have been rather relaxed about the whole situation!" Kate yelled.

"I just want to make sure you are alright first then we'll deal about that guy later" Gibbs explained quietly.

"Maybe I should go" Kate said getting to her feet.

"You're not going anywhere!" Gibbs frowned grabbing her around the waist and pulled her back down.

"But Gibbs…" she said

"Kate!" he said cutting her off. "Look, I love you a lot I really do! Don't go, we can work this out together" he smiled. "What is it?" he frowned staring down at Kate.

"I'll stay the night, then I'll think about leaving tomorrow" she smiled.

"What did you pack?" Gibbs asked pulling the bag closer and unzipped it. He rummaged around her clothes and stopped seeing the journal. "How did you know to pack this?" Gibbs frowned holding up the journal.

"Dunno. It was just lying on my bedside table, so I packed it. I did most of my things Gibbs" Kate said snatching the journal back.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked looking at Gibbs standing up.

"Out, just got to run a few errands. Why don't you just relax" Gibbs smiled.

"I am sleepy" Kate yawned resting her against the cushion.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Gibbs grabbed his keys from the bench and walked out to his car. He got in a drove off to NCIS. Twenty minutes later he was in the lift down to Abby's lab.

"Gibbs! Where's Kate?" Abby asked looking behind him.

"At home" he answered.

"Is she staying?" Abby asked holding her breath.

"She said she was stay the night and decide in the morning" Gibbs explained quietly.

"We gotta do something!" Abby cried.

"I agree!" Gibbs nodded. "That's why I came to you" he smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" Abby asked moving back to the desk.

"Asking her the big question" Gibbs mumbled.

"Oh…" Abby whispered sinking down into a chair.

"Oh?" Gibbs repeated.

"That's…wow! I was thinking more towards a video to convince Kate not to go" Abby sighed.

"What a good idea! Do you have your video camera here?" Gibbs asked looking around the lab.

"Yeah, why?" Abby asked narrowing her eyes on Gibbs.

"Let's do it!" he beamed.

"What? Now!?!" Abby cried.

"Why not?" Gibbs shrugged.

"I have forensics to investigate!" she protested.

"Abs… I'm your boss, you are going to help make that video now!" he shouted.

"Is that an order?" Abby grinned.

"Yes" Gibbs nodded.

**x-x-x**

After Gibbs and Abby had made the video, Abby grabbed the tape from the camera and moved into the back room.

"Can I talk to you?" Gibbs asked following her.

"Sure. I'm just going to copy this onto a VCR so you can take it home" Abby said pushing the tape into a machine.

"You don't think it's a bit much?" Gibbs frowned.

"What?" Abby asked confused.

"What if Kate doesn't love me back and decides to run away because I asked her to marry me?" Gibbs gasped.

"Are you serious? Kate wouldn't do that" Abby frowned.

"How can you be certain?" Gibbs shouted.

"I just do" Abby shrugged.

"But…" Gibbs argued.

"Would you stop having doubts and just go ask her!" Abby frowned handing over the VCR tape.

"Swear you tell a soul!" Gibbs said.

"I promise!" Abby smiled. "Do you have the ring?" she inquired.

"No, I'm going to pick it up now if it's ready" Gibbs said.

"What do you mean if it's ready?" Abby frowned.

"I had one made" Gibbs grinned. "Thanks for the tape" Gibbs mumbled leaving the lab.

**x-x-x**

Kate opened her eyes and looked around the room. _'Gibbs must be out'_ Kate frowned sitting up on the couch. Getting to her feet, Kate walked to the front window and peered out. _'Yep, he is definitely out!'_ Kate confirmed seeing no car in the drive way. Turing around Kate noticed the door leading down to the basement. As she pushed back the door, she stared in awe at the half completed boat.

"Oh my!" Kate gasped walking down the stairs. She lightly ran her fingers along the wood, smiling as the wood felt like velvet or another soft material. She turned her head towards the door hearing a noise.

"Gibbs?" she called out.

"I'll be down in a minute" he replied. Kate nodded her head and moved across to the work bench. Kate tilted her head to the side and blew the sawdust from a large piece of paper lying on the bench. Sitting down on the stool Kate realised she was looking at the plan to the boat. Kate looked up hearing the stairs creak.

"It's a gorgeous boat Gibbs!" Kate complimented.

"Just like you!" Gibbs beamed. Kate smiled faintly and looked back down at the plan.

"Would you like a drink?" Gibbs asked walking further into the basement.

"I'm fine thank you" Kate said quickly glancing over at him.

"Ok, how about helping me with my boat?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure" Kate replied getting to her feet and moved to Gibbs' side.

"You go with the grain" Gibbs explained licking his finger then rubbing it against the wood. "And apply presser" he smiled holding the sander over to Kate.

"Like this?" she asked after a few strokes.

"No" Gibbs shook his head. He moved behind her and corrected her hand position. "Put your weight behind it" he said doing a couple of strokes with her to demonstrate. Memories flashed before her eyes, someone shivering her against a brick wall. Ripped her clothes and assaulting her. Kate's heart began to pound loudly against her chest. She squirms from underneath Gibbs and ran up the stairs. Tears began to fall down her cheek as she climbed the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Kate?" Gibbs yelled seeing her dash away. Putting down the sander he quickly ran after her. He saw her run up the stairs out of the corner of his eye. "Kate?" he called again taking the stairs two at a time. He stood on the other side of the door knocking quietly. "Are you alright?" he questioned.

"I just want to be alone!" she snapped.

"Ok. I'll be downstairs if you need me" Gibbs frowned, he stared at the door for a moment before turning around and heading back to the basement.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Kate turned her head towards the door hearing someone banging loudly.

"Are you alright in there Kate?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, why?" she frowned.

"You've been in there for hours!" he cried.

"I have?!" she said getting to her feet. Kate steadied herself before walking over to the door and unlocked it. "Hi" she mumbled.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Gibbs asked with concern filled eyes.

"Yes" Kate nodded moving out into the hall.

"Are you hungry?" Gibbs asked slowly walking towards the stairs with Kate close behind him.

"A little. What's the time?" she inquired.

"6:25" Gibbs answered looking across at her.

"I need to know something" Kate whispered softly as she sat down in a chair.

"Ok" Gibbs nodded crouching down in front of her.

"Last night… what happened?" Kate questioned.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs frowned.

"Before I left the house, what were we talking about that made me leave?" Kate asked staring up into his blue eyes. "Well?"

"You wanted to know what our future held, marriage and kids that type of thing" Gibbs shrugged turning his head to the side.

"So why did I run away?" Kate asked turning Gibbs head back to face her.

"I said I didn't want a family" Gibbs mumbled.

"Why not?" Kate queried.

"Because it hurts" Gibbs sighed.

"I don't understand" Kate said confused.

"I had a daughter, Kelly, she was murdered and I wasn't there to stop it. Shannon was also killed in the car accident" Gibbs said as anger flashed in his eyes.

"Gibbs, I…" Kate paused.

"Why are you asking these questions?" Gibbs frowned.

"I remember bit of last night when I was out" Kate said taking a deep breath.

"That's excellent!" Gibbs cried.

"How?!? I remember being raped. I can still feel him inside me; I can smell his stench on me!" Kate shouted jumping to her feet.

"Kate calm down!" Gibbs frowned pulling her into his arms.

"Oh Gibbs, I'm so sorry" Kate sobbed as she gripped onto his shirt.

"What for?" he asked.

"Everything" Kate shrugged.

"Hey! You have done nothing wrong!" Gibbs frowned placing his hands on her shoulders.

"But I could have screwed up everything" Kate sighed.

"I still love you no matter what you do. Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you Kate!" Gibbs paused to lift her face up towards him. "Now what would you like for dinner?" he asked tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I'm not sure, something light?" Kate shrugged sitting down.

"I'll make us an omelette?" Gibbs suggested moving across to the kitchen. Kate watched as Gibbs creaked three eggs into a bowl and beat them up.

"Gibbs!" Kate yelled jumping to her feet.

"Yes?" he answered turning around.

"You won't tell anyone that I remember, will you? Especially not Tony" Kate asked.

"If you don't want me to, I won't" Gibbs smiled.

"Good. I don't think I could handle Tony asking me all these question about what happened… you're not going to go all crazy on me, are you?!" Kate asked

"I'm just glad you are ok" Gibbs smiled as he added some milk to the mixture.

"Do you care what happened to me?" Kate frowned.

"Of course I do!" Gibbs yelled turning around. "Look Kate, I would rip the guy apart if I knew who he was. But given you couldn't remember what this guy looked like I didn't see a point going after him. The main thing that matters is that you are ok. I'm going to keep you safe even if that means never letting you out of my sight!" Gibbs said looking down at Kate.

"I love you" Kate whispered.

"Come again?" Gibbs frowned.

"I love you" Kate said even louder than before. "I know this crazy because I can't remember, but I just have this feeling and that heartfelt speech makes me say I love you" Kate said chewing on her lip watching Gibbs reaction. Gibbs walked over to Kate and leant in close. He lips pressed her in a romantic kiss, they broke apart for some need air,

"Why don't you go sit down at I'll bring your omelette across" Gibbs smiled.

"Sure" Kate nodded walking across to the dining table.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Dinner is ready" Gibbs smiled brining across two plates to the table.

"Looks good" Kate smiled as Gibbs quickly retreated into the kitchen for cutlery. Kate smiled as Gibbs handed her a knife and fork. They both ate in silence and when Kate finished she quietly took her plate over to the sink. Walking back to the table Kate hid a yawn behind her hand.

"Why don't you go upstairs, I'll do the dishes" Gibbs smiled.

"Thanks" Kate smiled walking to the stairs. Reaching the bedroom, Kate picked out her pyjamas from the wardrobe and quickly changed into them. She pushed back the covers on the bed and crawled in. She sighed inwardly relaxing against the soft pillow. Rolling over onto her side Kate closed her eyes waiting to go to sleep.

Half an hour later Kate felt the bed dip as Gibbs cuddled up next to her. He moved closer and lightly kissed her neck.

"MmHmm" she groaned rolling over.

"Hi" Gibbs whispered.

"Sleep time" Kate whispered nestling her head on Gibbs chest.

"Good night Kate" he said stroking hr head.

"Good night" Kate sighed closing her eyes again and went to sleep.

**x-x-x**

Kate opened her eyes, rolling over she found a note and a black leather journal lying on the pillow. Sitting up Kate pulled the journal into her lap. Opening to the first page she frowned recognising the writing as her own. Confused Kate began to read the entries wanting answers. After reading all the passage she closed the book and looked up to see Gibbs standing at the door.

"Oh Kate" he murmured seeing the tears rolling down her cheek. He walked over and climbed onto the space next to her. Kate leaned against him as Gibbs pulled the journal over and opened to the last page.

"You haven't written in here for a while" he commented. Kate looked up at Gibbs and her face spilt into a big grin. "What?" he frowned.

"Nothing" Kate giggled grabbing a pen and wrote on a clean page. After she finished Kate stuck the journal under Gibbs' nose to read.

"12 hours?" Gibbs groaned.

"Ah-huh!" Kate smiled.

"That's easy!" he whispered kissing her cheek. "I'll make you some breakfast" Gibbs said helping Kate to her feet.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Are you going to survive today?" Kate asked as they rode in the lift to the squad room.

"Of course!" Gibbs smiled as the lift slowed and the door opened. They stepped out and walked over to their desks.

"Hey boss, Abby wanted to down in her lab. Something about results for a DNA test" Tony shrugged looking up.

"Thanks" Gibbs grumbled putting his jacket down. Before Gibbs went to Abby's lab he stopped off and grabbed a CAF-POW.

"Gibbs" Abby smiled seeing him enter.

"Tony said you wanted me?" Gibbs frowned handing over the drink. Abby smiled as she received it and placed it down on the desk.

"Yeah. I matched that DNA, it below to a Fred Jacobs" Abby said handing Gibbs the sheet of paper.

"That's not my case anymore. It got passed onto Agent Turner" Gibbs smiled handing back the paper.

"No coffee? You're not quitting are you!?" Abby gasped.

"Ahahaha" Gibbs chuckled.

"What? Then why don't you have any?" Abby frowned sipping her CAF-POW.

"Kate dared me to go 12 hours without coffee" he grinned.

"How is she?" Abby asked putting down the cup.

"Better" Gibbs smiled.

"What aren't you telling me?" Abby said narrowing her eyes on Gibbs.

"Nothing. She is doing well under the circumstances" Gibbs explained.

"What circumstances?!" Abby yelled.

"Short term memory loss" Gibbs chuckled.

"Oh yeah" Abby whispered.

"Is that all Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"For the moment" she nodded.

"Ok" he said heading for the exit.

**x-x-x**

Tony looked up from his desk as Gibbs entered the squad room.

"Where's your morning coffee boss?" Tony frowned putting his pen down.

"Taking a break" he said sitting down in his chair.

"Why?" Tony frowns.

"My gorgeous girlfriend asked me to" he shrugs.

"Girlfriend?!" Tony shrieks.

"Honestly, people will think you have the short term memory loss!" McGee chuckled at Tony's reaction. Suddenly McGee's face falls and he looks across the bullpen at Kate.

"No offence!" he said putting his hand sup.

"None taken" she smiled in return. Gibbs stared down at his phone ringing.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he answered. Gibbs listened carefully to the person on the other end and then hung up.

"I'll be with the Director" he announced getting out of his chair.

"Ok" Tony nodded and stared back down at his computer. A few minutes later Abby stood at the entrance to the squad room and looked over at Gibbs' empty desk.

"Where's G-Man?" she asked anyone.

"Who?" Kate frowned looking up at her.

"Gibbs. My nickname for him" Abby explained.

"I thought you call him My Silver Haired Fox?" Kate frowned.

"I can't anymore" Abby said moving closer to Kate's desk.

"Who not?" Kate asked confused.

"Well he's got you, I can't have his mind wondering" Abby smiled. Kate thought about her comment for a moment and then jumped to her feet. She took Abby by the elbow and dragged her over to the window.

"You're not in love with him, are you?" Kate hissed.

"I do love Gibbs, but not like that" Abby whispered back.

"Oh" Kate sighed.

"Come on Kate, do you think I'm that stupid to break you guys up?" Abby cried.

"Well no but you can still love someone and then it just goes pear shaped at the end" Kate shrugged.

"I would never do that to you!" Abby frowned.

"I know" Kate replied quietly.

"You never did answer my question, so where is Gibbs?" Abby asked again.

"With the Director" Kate answered as they walked back to the squad room.

"What about?" Abby inquired.

"Dunno. He just got call and went" Kate shrugged.

"Ok" Abby nodded looking up at the balcony.

"Want me to give him a message?" Kate queried staring at Abby.

"nah its ok. I'll call him alter" Abby waved and went back down to her alb.


	24. Chapter 24

**0Chapter 24**

Kate looked up seeing Gibbs leave the Directors office. He ran down the stairs and entered the bullpen.

"You picked a bad day for me to not have coffee!" Gibbs growled walking to his desk.

"What happened?" Kate frowned

"I have to go out for a bit" he mumbled grabbing his coat and walked across to the lift.

**x-x-x**

Half an hour later, down in the lab, Abby stared down at her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_It's me Abs"_ Gibbs said.

"What can I do for you?" Abby asked leaning against her desk.

"_I just need your advice"_ he replied.

"What about?" she inquired

"_I'm going to ask Kate to marry me"_ Gibbs said quietly

"Wow Gibbs, that's huge!!" Abby grinned.

"_I know…Do you think she'll accept my offer?"_ he questioned

"Of course. Have you got the ring?"

"_No I'm just about to go pick one now. I'm not getting a over the top ring but a sizeable rock. What do you think?"_ Gibbs asked nervously.

"I'm sure she'll like whatever you buy" Abby smiled.

"_Oh and Abby"_ Gibbs paused

"Yeah?" she answered

"_Not a word to anyone!"_ Gibbs ordered.

"Mum's the word!" she giggled. Abby smiled to herself and hung up the phone. She turned around hearing her computer beeping away telling her it found a match to the set of finger prints. Abby quickly opened up her email and sent the results off to Agent Lester.

"Another bad guy going to jail sought out by Abby Sciuto" She announced hitting the send button.

"Which case?" Kate asked behind Abby.

"Don't do that!" Abby gasped.

"What? Sneak up behind you?" Kate grinned.

"Yeah! What are you doing down here anyway?" Abby frowned.

"I'm sick of doing paper work upstairs" Kate sighed.

"What's the matter?!" Abby frowned seeing Kate go quiet.

"I remember" she whispered.

"That's great!" Abby cried. "Isn't it?!" Abby whispered noticing Kate's lack of enthusiasm.

"No it isn't! I remember that guy raping me" Kate shouted.

"Ok so there is a down side but you remember Gibbs being in love with you" Abby smiled.

"I should have explained better. I only remember what happen on that horrible night. Everything else is still a blank" Kate sighed.

"Oh" Abby muttered looking away.

"You can't tell anyone, especially Tony! Gibbs knows so that's ok" Kate warned.

"Great… Another secret to keep!" Abby grumbled.

"What?" Kate frowned staring at Abby.

"Nothing!" she chirped.

"If you're bored of doing paperwork. I wonder what tony is doing to poor McGee!" Abby thought aloud.

"Let's go find out" Kate grinned heading towards the lift.

"Gibbs isn't back yet??" Abby queried following Kate out to the lift.

"He wasn't when I left" Kate replied pushing the lift button. The lift ride up to the squad room was quite and slow. The doors opened and they both stepped out.

"Squad room is this way!" Abby frowned pointing to the right.

"bathroom is this way!" Kate cheekily replied. Abby nodded her head and quickly trotted over to Tony's desk.

"Yes Abby?" he frowned looking up.

"Nothing" she said looking around the bullpen.

"You have your '_I got something to say'_ face on. What is it?" Tony said putting down his pen.

"Oh alright" Abby said and quietly told about the phone call with Gibbs.

"You serious?" Tony asked looking up at Abby.

"Yep" she nodded watching Tony lean back in his chair.

"Wow… McGee come see this Tony is speechless" Abby grinned waving her hand at McGee.

"A great moment in DiNozzo history!" McGee teased.

"So when the cat has got your tongue, there's no need for dismay, just summon up this word and then you've got a lot to say" Tony sung.

"Which is?" McGee frowned.

"Don't you know Mary Poppins?!" Tony gasped.

"No" McGee said shaking his head.

"Supercalifralisticexpialidocious" Tony said looking at both Abby's and McGee's stunned faces. "I'm a great speller" Tony beamed.

"It's Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, dodo head!" Kate laughed walking over to her desk. Sitting down Kate narrowed her eyes on Abby.

"You ok?" she asked. Abby nodded her head enthusiastically and beamed widely.

"You promised!" Gibbs hissed walking in a couple of minutes later.

"Haven't said a word!" she said glaring around at Tony.

"You told him?!" Gibbs gasped.

"Well…" Abby cringed.

"Everything is ruined now" he growled sinking into his chair.

"Not really. She doesn't know" Abby frowned.

"But she knows something is going on!" Gibbs shouted glaring at Abby.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked looking over at Gibbs.

"See, she doesn't know!" Abby yelled. Gibbs glared at Abby as he got to his feet. He moved across to Kate's side and knelt down on one knee.

"I love you to bits. I want to have you here beside me forever and always!" Gibbs whispered pulling out a black velvet box. "Kate…will you marry me?" he asked pulling the box open to reveal a stunning diamond ring. Kate looked around the bullpen then back at Gibbs.

"Oh my god yes!" she grinned holding out her hand. Gibbs took a deep breath and slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you" Gibbs muttered reaching up to Kate's lips to kiss her.

**A/N: **Hahaha, I think it is Gibbs who has the memory loss, oh well it was a sweet proposal and I'm gonna keep it, I don't care if Gibbs asked Kate like 10 chapters ago…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Gibbs rose from the ground and stared down at Kate.

"The ring is beautiful" Kate said getting to her feet. Gibbs smiled again and pressed his lips against hers.

"Told ya so!" Abby beamed behind Gibbs. He turned around and smiled faintly towards Abby.

"Take the day off guys" he ordered his team.

"What if a case comes up?" Tony frowned.

"Someone else can handle it" Gibbs shrugged turning back to Kate.

"Who?" Tony cried.

"There is a whole building full of Special Agents, I think they can find someone" McGee pointed out.

"But…" Tony argued.

"DiNozzo, are knocking back the chance to go home?" Gibbs questioned.

"No boss" Tony murmured collecting his belongings. Gibbs winked towards Kate, who laughed in return and gather her things. Gibbs took her hand and walked over to the lift.

"So why are you giving us the day off?" Tony asked as the three of them entered the lift.

"Would you like to stay behind?" Gibbs growled.

"No" Tony frowned and was quietly for the rest of the trip. Gibbs smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around Kate.

"I was thinking of making you lunch. What do you think?" Gibbs whispered into her ear.

"That would be nice" she answered quietly as the doors opened. Gibbs released Kate and they walked over to the car. He got into the driver's seat and waited for Kate to settle herself before driving off.

"How about a roast?" he suggested exiting the car park.

"Sure" Kate smiled staring out the window.

"Lamb alright?" Gibbs queried.

"Yeah" Kate nodded.

"We'll probably have to stop off at the shop" Gibbs said.

"That's fine" Kate said again.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs parked the car in the semi-busy car park of the supermarket. Gibbs got out and quickly went around the car to open the door for Kate. He took her hand as they walked into the store. Kate grabbed a trolley from the line and followed Gibbs.

"Do you remember how we meet?" Gibbs asked placing herbs into the trolley.

"Yeah on Air Force One. I thought you were the most stuck up bastard ever" Kate smiled following Gibbs down the aisle.

"Thanks sweetie. And you were the most stubborn person I had ever met" Gibbs grinned looking over his shoulder at her.

"I remember after Ducky said the TOD you started talking about the movie _'Air Force One'_ and then spoke of any other movie ever again" Kate frowned.

"I liked that movie" Gibbs shrugged staring down at the different packets of rice.

"Want to know something funny?" Kate said with a smile.

"What?" Gibbs replied picking up a packet of rice and putting it down in the trolley.

"You know how you told me it was a FBI agent who got the weapons for the terrorist in the movie, well do you know what his name is?" Kate giggled.

"No, what?" Gibbs frowned continuing to the next aisle.

"Gibbs" she answered.

"What?" he said turning around.

"No, not you. That was the name of the guy" she said pushing the trolley around the corner.

"Oh… hey!!" he shouted.

"I'm not saying that you are a traitor to your country. Haha you catch bad guys for a living!" Kate giggled.

"Thank you!" Gibbs said with a seductive smile. "Come on, let's finish the shopping" he said picking out more ingredients.

**/x-x-x/**

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay, the website was being evil and not letting me upload the chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Gibbs parked the car on the driveway and got out. He opened the door for Kate then went around to the boot to put away the groceries. Kate quickly followed Gibbs to the boot of the car and helped take in the groceries. Kate placed down the bags and began to unpack them.

"Is that the rest?" Kate frowned seeing Gibbs walk back into the kitchen with five bags in each hand.

"Yeah" he groaned placing them up on the bench. As the last item was put away in the pantry, Gibbs frowned turning back around to the pantry and opened the doors.

"What have you lost?" Kate asked walking up behind him.

"I thought I put saffron in the trolley" he mumbled scanning the pantry.

"Yeah, I remember you put it into the trolley. It was right after you told me you love me" Kate frowned remembering back to the supermarket.

"The check out chick probably forget to pack it" Gibbs scanning the receipts for saffron. "This is ridiculous! I even paid for it and yet I don't have it!" he yelled taping his finger against the paper.

"There is a local store a block away. Why don't we go there?" Kate suggested.

"Sure" Gibbs nodded grabbing the keys. He waited for Kate to get into the car before reversing it out of the driveway and drove down the street.

**x-x-x**

"I won't be long" Gibbs said with a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Ok" Kate nodded looking down the street to find something to amuse her. Smiling she spotted a bookstore and walked towards it. Pushing back the door, she entered and went straight the fiction section. Quickly skimming the titles of the book, Kate made her way down the aisle. She stopped and returned to one book in particular which she thought interesting. _'Deep Six, now why does that sound familiar?!'_ she frowned reading the title, picking it up off the shelf she stared down at the author's name. _'Thom E. Gemcity' _she whispered to herself. After shuffling the letters around, Kate stared in awe at the name. Kate looked down at her bag feeling her phone vibrating. Fishing it out she flipped it open and answered it

"Kate speaking"  
"In the book store" she replied.  
"Ok, bye" she said hanging it up and turned the book over_. 'L.J. Tibbs and his team of Special Agents continue to fight crime. No matter how tough the case, they always solve it. In the end good always triumphs over evil, these are the stories of L.J. Tibbs and his team'._ Looking down at the bottom of the book, she noticed the prize. Shrugging to herself she proceeded to the counter. She handed over the book and pulled out her wallet. Kate jumped feeling someone wrapping their arms around her waist.

"What book are you buying?" Gibbs hissed into her ear.

"Deep Six" she said as Gibbs unwrapped his arms and appeared by her side.

"Have you read it?" the cashier asked.

"No" Kate shook her head watching the girl scan the book's barcode.

"It's a very interesting read" the girl smiled.

"I know the author though" Kate smiled handing over the money.

"You do?" the girl gasped.

"Really?!" Gibbs frowned tugging on Kate's hand.

"Yeah, and so do you" Kate said turning to Gibbs.

"I do?!?" he frowned. The cashier placed the book in a bag and handed it over to Kate.

"Thank you" Kate smiled following Gibbs out to the car.

"You going to tell me who this author is that I know?" Gibbs questioned as he started the engine.

"I'll tell you when we get home" Kate smiled staring out the window.

**x-x-x**

Fifteen minutes later, Kate got out of the car and walked into the house. She placed down the bags on the table and sat down in a chair.

"So are you going to tell me to tell me who the author is?" Gibbs said squatting down in front of Kate. She smiled and pulled the book out of the plastic bag and opened the last page. Kate held it up for Gibbs to see.

"It's just McGee" he shrugged looking up at Kate. Kate nodded her head then closed the book and let Gibbs read the authors name.

"What name do you get if you shuffle the letters around?" Kate questioned.

"Timothy McGee!" Gibbs cried widening his eyes.

"Exactly!" Kate smiled.

"I wonder where he got the inspiration from" Gibbs mumbled getting to his feet.

"Only one way to find out" Kate giggled opening the book to the first page.

"What's the book called?" Gibbs called from the kitchen.

"Deep Six: The Continuing Adventures of L.J. Tibbs" Kate answered and continued to read the book. Gibbs nodded his head and pulled out the chicken and began to prepare them. He grabbed a tray and placed the chicken on, taking it over to the oven he popped it in and turned the heat on to medium.

"Gibbs!!" Kate yelled jumping to her feet. Gibbs looked over the kitchen bench and raced to her side.

"What is it?" he panted.

"It's base on us!" she yelled.

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"Listen to this" Kate said picking up the book. "At 0800 on Monday morning, Special Agent Tibbs walked into the squad room with his morning coffee in hand. 'Have you found me that hacker McGregor?' Tibbs asks sitting down at his desk" Kate read out from the book. Kate looked across at Gibbs who was still processing the contents of the book. "He's gonna be in trouble tomorrow, isn't he?" Kate giggled.

"Oh yeah!!" Gibbs grinned walking back into the kitchen to finish cooking lunch.

**/x-x-x/**

**A/N: **I bet you all knew what Kate would find the fiction section of the bookstore right?? I'm not sure if the book did have a blurb so I just made up a short one…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Kate quickly disappeared upstairs and came back down carrying her journal. Sitting down at the table she quickly scribbled an entry into a fresh page.

"What are you writing about?" Gibbs enquired peering over the counter.

"McGee's book" she giggled glancing up at Gibbs. He nodded his head and continued to chop the vegetables. Several minutes later Gibbs looked over at Kate who had finished writing in her journal. Placing down the knife Gibbs took a deep breath and moved across to the table.

"There is something of great importance that I need to discuss with you" Gibbs said sitting down in chair next to Kate.

"Ok" Kate nodded.

"I love you dearly. I always want to keep you safe forever and I can't do that if you aren't here by my side all the time" Gibbs whispered.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kate frowned.

"Move in with me" Gibbs asked looking up at her.

"I have" she frowned staring out the window.

"No, I mean move in with me. Move all your stuff into my house" Gibbs explained.

"Well I was wondering whose place we were going to move into after we are married. Though if we decided to move into my flat, well there could've been an issue with your boat making hobby" Kate giggled looking across at Gibbs.

"So what is your answer?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Yes of course!" she squealed wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Gibbs beamed widely then hurried back to the kitchen.

"How long till lunch?" Kate asked.

"About half an hour" Gibbs guessed.

"Ok, I have time for a shower" she replied standing up. "And changed into something special" she smiled across at Gibbs.

**x-x-x**

Kate stepped out of the bathroom after having her shower. She smiled to herself seeing her outfit lying out on the bed. _'Gibbs is gonna love this'_ she thought slipping it over her head. Kate put on her favourite necklace and slipped on a pair of black high heels then carefully walked downstairs to the dining table. Gibbs looked up hearing Kate walking down the stairs.

"Wow…" he breathed seeing her. She wore a stunning black dress that fitted just right, pulled her hair into a bun and her black heels. "You are beautiful" he smiled walking over and offered his arm. She smiled faintly at him as Gibbs led her over to the table.

"You changed" she giggled sitting down in the chair.

"Well I couldn't have you all pretty looking and me just dressed in daggy house clothes" he teased.

"You look handsome whatever you are wearing" Kate smiled.

"Lunch is nearly ready" Gibbs said moving back to the kitchen to fetch the bottle of red wine.

"Wine?" he offered holding it out for Kate to read.

"Yes please" she nodded.

"Yes Madam" Gibbs grinned bowing his head and poured her drink.

"Gibbs" Kate laughed watching him disappeared back into the kitchen. Five minutes later Gibbs reappeared at the table carrying two plates. "Oh Gibbs" Kate gasped looking down at her plate with a red rose sitting on the edge.

"A rose for the prettiest girl in the world!" he smiled sitting down opposite her. Gibbs picked up his own wine glass and motioned Kate to do the same.

"A toast?" Kate questioned.

"For me finding the love of my life and I know that I will have a happily ever after" he smiled. Kate took a deep breath, putting down her glass he looked away. Gibbs frowned and immediately rushed to her side.

"What's wrong?" he whispered turning her head towards him.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has _ever_ said to me" she sobbed. Gibbs smiled and wiped away the tears rolling down Kate's cheek.

"Eat your lunch while it's still hot" Gibbs said moving back to his seat.

**x-x-x**

The next morning Kate woke at the usual time. Sitting up in bed she looked around the room not recognising it as her own. Hearing light snoring coming from the bed Kate glanced down to see Gibbs lying there. She jumped out of the bed and wrapped the sheet around her bare skin.

"Huh!?" Gibbs grumbled grabbing for the sheet.

"What am I doing in bed with you??" Kate yelled.

"Calm down!" Gibbs said getting out of the bed and pulled on some shorts.

"Gibbs, you're my boss!" she shouted.

"Kate!" Gibbs growled.

"What??" she shouted back.

"You love me, we are engaged. Calm down" Gibbs soothed.

"How can I be in love with you? We need to catch Petty Officer Cameron, he did it!" Kate said.

"That was months ago, you hit your head and now you have short term memory loss" Gibbs said trying not to become angry.

"I do not!" Kate argued.

"Yes you do!" Gibbs yelled looking around for her journal. "Here read this" Gibbs said shoving the book into her hands. "I need coffee" Gibbs grumbled walking out of the room. Kate sat down and began to read the entries.

_27__th__ July_

_While waiting for Gibbs to buy his saffron I decided to look in the book store. Guess what I found in there! A book Called Deep Six: The continuing adventures of L.J. Tibbs. I wonder who that could be based on yeah? The author is __Thom E. Gemcity, or Timothy McGee with the letters spelt differently. McGee is going to be in hell tomorrow when Gibbs gets into work. Speaking of Gibbs he proposed to me this morning. I couldn't be happier, I am with the man I love, a gorgeous ring and we are going to be married!!! I can see Gibbs out of the corner of my eye and he keeps looking at me even though he is supposed to be cooking lunch, maybe he wants something. I'll stop writing and see if he says anything. I'll again soon with what he says. _

Kate took several deep breaths as she closed the journal. Looking over at the door she heard Gibbs in the kitchen. _'He was right all along'_ she thought chewing on her lip. Leaving the journal on the bed Kate quickly put on her purple dressing gown and headed downstairs. She snuck up behind Gibbs and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry about before" she apologised.

"It's ok. Want a cup?" he asked turning his head around.

"I'm fine thanks. I'll just go get ready for work" she said disappearing back upstairs.

"Alright" Gibbs called moving across to the table with his coffee and the morning papers.

**/x-x-x/**

**A/N:** See I'm running out of ideas. It's the next day already…. :(


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"What do you reckon, making subtly hints about McGee's book or just come straight out?" Gibbs asked looking across at Kate as they rode in the lift.

"Start off with subtly hints" Kate replied with a smile. The lift slowed and the doors opened.

"Did you bring Deep Six?" Gibbs asked as they exited the lift.

"Yes I did" she smiled half pulling it out of her bag. Gibbs looked around the bullpen and saw McGee sitting at his desk. He smiled to himself as he entered the room and moved across to his desk.

"Morning boss" McGee smiled looking up from his computer.

"Where is DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked looking over at his empty desk.

"I'm not sure" McGee shrugged.

"Well why don't you find out!" he yelled.

"Gibbs" Kate whispered.

"Yes sorry, subtly" Gibbs muttered. Kate smiled and sat down at her desk to start her computer. "Agent McGregor…" Gibbs said but was cut off by Tony walking into the bullpen.

"Are we getting a new agent?" he looked over at Gibbs.

"No. Why would we be getting a new agent?" Gibbs asked.

"Well you just said Agent McGregor" Tony frowned pointing casually to Gibbs. McGee looked from Tony to Gibbs and then back down at desk_. 'Oh my god. Though found out about my book'_ he panicked.

"Faye Dodd?? Honestly McGee, couldn't you come up with anything better?!" Kate shrieked.

"Who's Faye Dodd?" Tony frowned asking Kate.

"A young feisty NCIS Agent who used to work for the Secret Service protecting the President on Air Force One" Kate said off by heart.

"Hey! That's sound a lot like you" Tony smiled.

"It is me, do-do head!" Kate yelled.

"Huh?" Tony asked confused more than ever.

"It's all in McGee's book" Kate shrugged pulling it out from her bag and walked over to Tony.

"No!" McGee shouted lunging forward into the middle of the room.

"You should have thought about the consequences before writing! Especially when you base the characters on us without asking!" Gibbs shouted.

"Boss I'm so sorry" McGee began.

"Does Abby now about the book?" Kate interrupted.

"I don't think so…" McGee said looking over at her.

"What has this got to do with Abby??" Gibbs demanded.

"Nothing honey" Kate said moving back to her desk.

"WHAT HAS THIS GOT TO DO WITH ABBY?" Gibbs shouted.

"Yeah, what about me?" Abby said acting serious as she walked into the squad room.

"Amy Sutton?" Tony asked looking over at McGee who shrugged in return.

"Who is Amy Sutton?" Abby frowned asking Tony.

"You better read this" Tony said handing over the opened book. Frowning Abby took the book from Tony and began to read the page. As Abby read the last sentence, she closed the book and stared at the author's name. Taking a breath, she marched up to McGee and stared at him.

"What? I had to base the characters on someone!?" McGee explained.

"You described everything in my bedroom!" Abby cried.

"He did what?!?" Gibbs and Kate shouted at the same time.

"Gibbs…wait!" Abby shouted standing in front of him.

"Move Abs, I'm going to kill him!" he yelled staring behind Abby at McGee.

"Gibbs" Kate said behind him.

"What?!" he shouted spinning around.

"We are going for coffee" she said grabbing his arm.

"I don't want coffee" he frowned yanking his arm free.

"We are going anyway!!" she shouted grabbing his wrist again and dragged him over to the lift.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **I'm going to be jumping a head in time here. But don't worry this story shall have a good ending, I promise! :D

**/-x-x-x-/**

Kate opened her eyes feeling the sun streaming in through the window. Sitting up in bed she looked around the room. Yawning she kicked back the sheets and got out of bed. Kate walked into the ensuite and got changed. She came back out and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Lucius. Did you sleep well honey?" Kate asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes I did Mummy" the boy said filling his spoon up with cereal. After swallowing the mouthful he jumped down from the table screaming "Daddy… daddy!!"

Frowning Kate turned around _'I remember having a child, but who am I married to?'_ Kate asked as her heart began to pound against her chest as she stared down at the gorgeous ring sitting on her finger. Kate looked up seeing Gibbs standing in front of her.

"Morning Kate" he smiled and lightly kissed her cheek. "Wait here" he ordered as he quickly climbed the stairs. Moment later Gibbs returned carrying a leathern bound book. He opened the page and handed it over to Kate who sat down in the chair and began to read.

_17__th__ August 2004_

_Today I am marrying the one man I truly love. Gibbs has already thrown a fit, the marquee tent hasn't arrived and our wedding planner is in a state of frenzy. Abby just ran into the room yelling at me to get ready. I shall continue writing after the service._

_Well its official, I am married!!! My feet are soo sore from dancing the night away… hehe. I must have danced one hundred dances or more! I even danced with DiNozzo, and to my surprise he is actually really good. Then mum came up to me and said that dad would have been so proud of me today. That brought me to tears, though I'm not sure if dad would be so happy about our age difference. But I would have married Gibbs anyway, I just love him to bits! Haha now Gibbs is on my case telling me to hurry so we can go on our honeymoon._

Below the entry was a photo of their first dance. Gibbs was in a black suit, white shirt accompanied by a navy tie and Kate wore a stunning white dress, spaghetti length straps and no train behind her. Kate took a deep breath and wiped away the tears trickling down her face. Placing down the journal back down on the table she looked up to find Gibbs standing a few feet away watching her.

"What's the date today?" Kate asked watching Gibbs move across and sit down next to her.

"16th July 2009" Gibbs replied smiling faintly.

"Why can't I remember then?" Kate asked.

"You have short term memory loss" Gibbs whispered to Kate.

"How can I then remember Lucius' name??" Kate demanded.

"I'm not sure. I'll take you to the hospital after breakfast" Gibbs smiled moving across to the kitchen.

**x-x-x**

An hour later everyone was ready and waiting in the car as Gibbs locked the front door. He quickly rushed to the car, hoped in and drove off. The car trip to the hospital was silent. Gibbs parked the car and helped Kate out. Lucius jumped out and walked beside Kate. He tugged on her hand and she looked down at her son.

"Don't worry Mummy, everything will be alright" he misled.

"Yes it will darling" Kate smiled in return. _'I have to believe it'_ she sighed.

"Can we please see Doctor Fitzgerald?" Gibbs asked at the reception.

"Of course. Take a seat" the receptionist answered gesturing to the waiting area.

Gibbs guided Kate over to the chairs with Lucius right behind them. They waited fifteen minutes before the doctor came out.

"Good morning Kate" he smiled.

"Hi" she replied frowning slightly.

"you don't remember me?" he inquired.

"Sorry doctor" she said shaking his head.

"That's fine. So what can I do for you today?" he questioned.

"Mummy remembered who I am!" Lucius cried excitedly.

"Kate?" the doctor said looking over at Kate.

"I woke up this morning, got changed, went downstairs and saw Lucius sitting at the table. Then Gibbs came in with a leather book" Kate explained.

"Your journal" he nodded.

"How did you…" Kate gasped.

"I've been treating you since you got short term memory loss six years ago" he said cutting her off. "I suggest a cat scan to see what is going on in your head" he suggested leading the way to a room. "Once you have changed into the gown well get your san" the doctor explained pushing back the room door. Kate nodded her head and walked into the room. She quickly shut the door and changed.

"I'm ready" she said opening the door.

"We'll wait here" Gibbs told Kate. "Good luck" Gibbs whispered and kissed her. Lucius ran into the room and jumped up onto the bed.

"Daddy what is a cat scan?" he frowned.

"Well they lay you down and put you under a big machine that takes scans from all angles" Gibbs explained moving across to the chair.

"Mummy will be alright, won't she?" Lucius asked softly.

"Of course" Gibbs smiled fondly. Ten minutes later Gibbs looked up seeing Kate and the Doctor return.

"Well?" he asked getting to his feet.

"It's good news. I promise" he said getting the x-rays out from under his arm. He walked across the room and put them up on the wall. "See this area here?" he said tapping the x-ray.

"Yeah" Kate answered.

"This is the part of your brain that was damaged, but it seems to be slowly healing on its own. There is a new surgery that might help the cells to grow back" he explained. Kate glanced over her shoulder and stared at Gibbs.

"It's up to you Kate, not me" Gibbs said looking at his wife.

"I want the surgery" Kate nodded looking at Lucius holding onto Gibbs' hand tightly.

"Ok. I'll go check when the next free OR is available" he said quickly disappearing out of the room.

"Do you have your phone with you?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Why?" he said pulling it out of his pocket.

"I want Abby here" she said flipping it open and called her number.

"_What's up Gibbs?"_ Abby answered.

"It's Kate" she corrected.

"_What's wrong?!"_ Abby frowned growing concerned.

"I might be having surgery today and I want you here" she explained.

"_I'll be right over" _Abby said hanging up. Just as Kate handed back Gibbs' phone the Doctor walked back into the room.

"There is an OR free in a few minutes. I'll send a nurse in to prepare you for surgery" the doctor said and left the room. Kate took a deep breath and moved across to the bed. A nurse entered the room.

"Kate? I'm Nurse Charlotte. You just have a few papers to read and sign" she said handing them over. Kate nodded and took them from the nurse. Minute later Kate signed her name and handed them back. The nurse quickly checked over them and smiled.

"Ok. I'll just go and fetch the doctor again" she said heading out of the room. Doctor Fitzgerald appeared moments later.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he prepared the bed to be wheeled down the hall. Lucius climbe dup onto Kate's lap as they moved the bed. Gibbs was walking beside them holding onto her hand.

"You have to be a brave boy, can you do that?" Kate asked. Lucius didn't reply just nodded his head. "Everything will be alright. Do I get a kiss?" she inquired. Lucius lightly kissed her check then looked up at Gibbs. He moved closer and Kate put her hand behind his head to bring him closer.

"I'll see you when you wake up" He smiled faintly and lifted Lucius off the bed. Arriving back at the room Gibbs noticed Abby pacing in front of the door.

"Where is she?" she demanded.

"Kate has already gone into surgery" Gibbs explained.

"Hi Lucius" Abby smiled bending down. "Are you hungry?" she questioned. Lucius nodded his head and wiped his eyes. "I'm taking Lucius to get some food" Abby told Gibbs.

"Thanks Abs" he smiled walking over to the chair.

**x-x-x**

After an hour of waiting Doctor Fitzgerald arrived at the room with Kate closing behind him in the bed.

"Did it work?" Gibbs said getting to his feet.

"I won't be able to tell until Kate wakes up" he said looking behind him. Abby watched as the nurse pushed the bed into the room. Once they had left Abby moved to her side. She frowned as she stared at Kate's bandaged head.

"Oh Kate" Abby sobbed.

"She'll be fine. She's a fighter" Gibbs muttered opening up his arms to Abby.

"I know" Abby nodded hugging Gibbs. Half an hour later the doctor walked back into the room.

"Kate?" the doctor called seeing her wake up.

"Did the surgery work?" Gibbs asked impatiently staring down at Kate.

"I think so. You're my doctor, that's my husband, my son and my best friend" Kate smiled pointing to the doctor, then Gibbs, then Lucius and lastly Abby.

"Your memories will return in time. Given you wrote most of them down that should help speed up the process" he smiled.

"Thank you doctor!" Abby cried and rushed forward to hug him.

"She hugs everyone" Kate giggled.

**- The End –**

**A/N:** See didn't I tell you it would have a good ending? She remembers! :D :D


End file.
